


My Heart Went Oops

by RhiannonDreams



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannonDreams/pseuds/RhiannonDreams
Summary: "I'm Josie-""I'm Lizzie. Sisters-""Twins-""Faternal, obvs."Josie and Lizzie Saltman are pretty popular on youtube. Of course it was all Lizzie idea but Josie is okay with being in the light along side her sister. That is until her sister decides to recruit their fans to get the attention of another influencer, Hope Mikaelson.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 160
Kudos: 581





	1. Tik Tok is kinda cringe

_The video starts with the girls sitting on the floor of the old mill, fairy lights glowing dimly behind them and a ring light in front of them. They're both still dressed in their school uniforms. Josie in a soft yellow sweater with a white collar popping out on top and her navy plaid skirt, and Lizzie with a similar plaid skirt and a red v-neck and a light grey cardigan over her shoulders._

_"Welcome Back!" Both girls say as they wave at the camera._

_"I'm Josie-"_

_"I'm Lizzie. Sisters-"_

_"Twins-"_

_"Faternal, obvs." Lizzie says as she smiles at Josie who rolls her eyes playfully a small smile on her lips. They've been practicing pretty much their whole lives. Every time they introduced themselves to a new student at their school who they were assigned to show around, they would say the same thing so when they started their channel they decided to start their videos in the same way and their audience seemed to find it funny. Josie nodded at Lizzie to continue, "So it took a little bit of convincing but Jo and I are now on Tik Tok!"_

_Josie chuckled at her sisters enthusiasm as she shook her head, "And by convincing, she means she bursted into our room announcing she had made an account for us."_

_"Exactly! Today though we will be 'reacting' to our fellow entertainers on Tik Tok while getting ideas for what to post in the future." The blonde uses her hands to make air quotes._

_"And I apologize in advance for anything that my dear sister says," Josie points at the blonde with an apologetic smile on her face while her sister picks up her phone. On the screen the audience can see her "for you" page loading and the first video starts up. They both lean closer to each other as they're greeted with the face of one of the most popular Tik Tok creators._

_"Oh, I've seen her stuff before. She's popular on here. I don't know why, her head looks like it never moves. I bet if we speed up her videos her head will stay pretty much in the same spot." Lizzie scrunches up her nose as the video continues._

_Josie laughs next to her, "Lizzie thats like half the people on here give the poor girl a break. Most of her stuff is these Tik Tok dances and they're like easy dance moves. They're nothing like the dance moves we've seen MG do." They look through more of the girls videos, Lizzie making comments and Josie complimenting the girls outfit choices, especially the oversized hoodies and sweats which Lizzie in unimpressed by._

_They move on to another girls videos about "psychology tricks to mess with someones mind" and they're both entertained in her videos. Lizzie of course makes fun of the girls appearance, "This girl screams gay. Josie you should contact her." Josie glares at her sister and shakes her head._

_"Just cause I like girls doesn't mean I'll date any girl who likes girls." Josie scrolls through some of the other videos the girl has posted. "Besides, it looks like she is spoken for. We should try some of these tricks out and see if we can get them to work."_

_Lizzie hums in agreement, "I know the perfect hobbit."_

_The video cuts to the twins in their schools kitchen wearing their pajamas, the windows behind them showing the night sky. The camera looking like it was being hidden from the person they were with._

_They were with a curly haired boy who was serving himself a bowl of cereal and the girls sitting on some stools near by enjoying what looks like hot chocolate. Lizzie watches as the boy sits on a stool on the other side of the table._

_Lizzie tilts her head to the side and grabs the boys attention when she speaks “Now i understand why everyone talks about you.” Lizzie gets up and places both hers and Josies mugs in the dishwasher and leaves the room, leaving behind a confused Landon with her sister. _

_ "What do people say about me?" Landon asks Josie after he watches Lizzie leave the kitchen. "She made it sound like people think I'm weirder than I actually am." _

_Josie laughs as she gets up, patting his shoulders and she passes him on her way out the door. The video cuts back to the girls at the old mill. They continue to scroll through their for you page, making comments here and there until they say they'll watch one more video. The next video is of a red head who is wearing heeled boots in front of a dark skinned guy that looks twice her size._

_"Damn she's cute." Josie covers her mouth and quickly looks back at the camera. "Did I say that out loud? MG cut that out."_

_Lizzie rolls her eyes as she watches the girl talk her viewers through a simple self defense trick. "Please, she might be cute but theres no way she can actually knock anyone down." As if the red head heard her, the video shows her throwing down the guy who previously had her in a choke hold. "That was totally fake. No way she did that on her own."_

_Josie continued to look at the screen as the video starts to replay. "I don't know Liz, looks real to me. Dang, she can knock me down anytime she wants."_

_Lizzie make gagging noises at the brunette. "Please keep your boner in your pants Jo." Josie blushes as she opens up the girls page. The girls feed consists of work out routines, self defense tutorials and some art videos. They end up watching a few more of the girls videos, Lizzie still unimpressed with what they see and Josie making comments of how hot and talented the girl is._

_Josie looks up at the camera after another comment of the girls appearance "I just want to make clear that I don't just date people for their looks but I think we can all agree that this girl looks super good in workout clothes."_

_Lizzie rolls her eyes and takes the phone out of the brunettes hands to put it down. "I think thats the end of the video. I don't want Josie here to drool all over my phone just cause -" Lizzie picks up the phone to look at the name of the redhead one more time "-Hope Mikaelson doesn't know how to put a shirt on. Though I do think this girl would be a total upgrade from she who shall not be named." Josies cheeks grow redder as she looks away from her sister._

_"Great idea. I've embarrassed myself enough for one video." Josie chuckles._

_"Thanks for watching!" They say together before Josie continues. "Don't forget to like, comment and subscribe. We do take the time to look through the comment section to reply to you guys when we're supposed to be doing homework." They both laugh for a second, the brunette twin shakes her head and continues. "Also, please follow us on our social medias. Twitter, instagram, snapchat, and now Tik Tok under the username_ SaltzmanTwins _."_

_Lizzie nods and continues, "You guys should also follow our separate instagram accounts @LizzieSaltzman and @JosieSaltzman. And follow our video editor @GreasleyMG". They both wave at the camera before speaking together again and saying "See you later MG! And see the rest of you next time!" The video cuts out after the girls blow a kiss at the camera._

_The video cuts back in but this time the lighting isn't as good but you can see Josie being lit up by the fairy lights and the phone in her hands. "Liz, I found Hope on Instagram. She lives in New Orleans. What're the chances of us getting dad to take us there so I can 'bump' into her?"_

_Lizzie laughs off camera. "You'd have a better chance at getting her to follow you back then convincing dad to take a trip to New Orleans."_

_Josie shrugs before putting the phone in her pocket and picking up the rest of their stuff. "I doubt she'd be interested in me."_

_Lizzie turns the camera to face herself, "Please tag Hope Mikaelson on this video and convince her to slide into the DMs of my annoying half."_

_"Wait Lizzie are you recording?" Josie groans as the video cuts out for the last time._

* * *

Hope Mikaelson loved social media. It was her way of getting away from the drama that comes with being in her family. She was the heir of the Mikaelson fortune, not that she really needed it thanks to her growing popularity on said social medias. Her family was basically royalty, holding a lot of power in New Orleans because of their money and legacy that went back centuries. She didn't share much about her family to the internet because she's not crazy, she isn't gonna share every part of herself to a bunch of strangers. 

The redhead grew a big following pretty quickly. Her aunt always said it was because "no one can resist the charm of the Mikaelson woman. We can have people eating out of the palm of our hands if we just bat our eyelashes." Hope thought that was ridiculous but she got a lot of thirst comments, more than any 16 year old should get. 

It was late on a Friday night and her aunt hadn't assigned her any school assignments, not that she ever got any considering her family were the ones that taught her things. Her mother had tried to convince her father to allow her to go to a regular school but he believed none of the schools in their area would give his daughter knowledge that they couldn't. She didn't mind though, she was pretty sure she was just as smart as any other kid her age. Hope laid on her bed with her phone hanging over her head as she scrolled through the Instagram comments on her last post, a picture of her and her mom sitting near the water at the Bayou just outside New Orleans. 

She skipped over the comments of the people who made suggestive remarks and gagged at the thirst comments directed at her mom. She responded to some of her friends and liked comments saying her mom was beautiful and they looked alike. She noticed a lot of people were tagging someone named Josie Saltzman or SaltzmanTwins so she read any of the comments that had those usernames tagged. Most of them wanted her to check out the Saltzman Twins latest youtube video.

Hope doesn't think much of it, a lot of people use her content in their videos. She switched over to Twitter and find that a lot of her mentions there are also advising. her to watch the videos, some even tagging her on some of the Twins tweets. She looks through some tweets before curiosity gets the best of her and she decides to check out the video everyone is sending her. She doesn't have to wait long for the video to load on her screen 

She laughed at their intro and Lizzies snarky remarks about the people she shared a platform with and found herself entranced with the brunette twin. Shes enjoying the video so far and enjoys it even more when the curly haired boy sits there confused with his cereal after both twins have left the room. When the video got to the part of the video when they were scrolling through her own page she cringed at seeing herself on the screen. Just cause she liked social media didn't mean she liked watching herself. She gets over the weirdness of watching herself when she hears Josies comment. She laughs when she asks for that to be cut out. 

After watching the surprise ending, she understands why so many people were tagging the Saltzman twins and her together. She reopens her instagram app and looks up Josie Saltzman. She find her page quickly and scrolls through her page. Most of the brunettes pictures are of her and friends, some of with just the twins together, pictures of the brunette around their school or with a book in her hands. She find out that they go to a boarding school and after a quick google search she finds out their parents are the founders of that school and their father is the headmaster. 

Hope almost scrolls through all of the brunettes page but decides to stop scrolling when she sees a picture of Josie kissing a girl with long dark hair. She assumes thats the girl Lizzie was referencing when saying Hope would be an upgrade. She switches over to scroll through Lizzies page but only really pays attention to the pictures with Josie in it and does the same with their friend MG. After she feels like she's stalked the girls and their friends enough, she decides to follow both the Twins shares account and Josies personal account. After some thought, she follows Lizzie too just to be nice, even if the blonde did give of bitchy vibes. 

She decided to watch a few more of the Twins reaction videos before getting out of bed to finish up a painting she had been working on the night before with her father. Eventually sleep called to her and she laid back down with thought of future paintings and a certain brunette.


	2. Instagram Live

Josie was sitting in the schools common room waiting for her sister and best friend, MG, so they could study for their upcoming history exam together. She knew they ready for the test but it never hurt to study a little extra. She sat on the corner couches and set her bag down to take out some study materials. She took out her textbook, placing it on the coffee table in front of her and started to read through the unit they’ve been over the past few weeks.

MG shows up first with his own text book in his arms. “Hey Jo!” He waves at her as he sits next to her on the couch.

“Hey MG. Did you see Lizzie on your way here?” She watches as he opens his book to the same page as hers.

He sighs and leans back on the couch, “yeah. i saw her talking to Sebastian outside her physics class.”

She chuckles at his long face “You should just ask her out. You’re already one of her best friends, what’s the worst that could happen?” she leans her side into the back of the couch to face him, her text book forgotten.

“She could hear me!” MG dramatically throws his hands in front of him. Josie laughs as she shakes her head. Her friends feelings weren’t a secret to anyone, well anyone that isn’t her sister. And Josie knew for a fact that his feelings weren’t unrequited. Lizzie just didn’t know it yet. Sure she flirted with any hot guy who looked her way, but that was just Lizzie and her love of attention.

“Who could hear you?” Lizzie asks as she sits on the love seat adjacent to the couch they were sitting on.

They look at the blonde and back at each other. MG beats Josie to an answer “Penelope. She may have overheard me talking about the party we’re throwing for when you guys reach 5 million subscribers.”

“Ugh. Please don’t tell me Satan will be attending the party. I’ll have to subdue her with holy water so she doesn’t ruin the party.” Lizzie groans as she takes her phone out to check their subscriber count. They were a little over 100,000 subscribers away, their count slowly going up after their last video. She switches apps to look through their twitter notifications.

Josie shifts uncomfortably where she’s sitting. She was over her ex girlfriend but hearing her name still sent a shiver down her spine which made her sister believe she still harbored some feelings for the shorter brunette. “It wont be too bad if she attends. We already invited most of the school so the chances of us running into her are small.”

The blonde twin looks up from her phone, “Please tell me you aren’t gonna try to make a move on the She Devil.”

“No, of course not. I just don’t-“

“Need i remind you, my sweet sister, that she broke your heart!” Josie looks down at her sisters words, Lizzie looks back at her phone. “Besides, looks like our fans worked their asses off to get you a follow from a certain redhead.”

Josie moves to look over her sisters shoulder who is looking at some tweets they were tagged in,

_@slxtforsltzmn;_

_OMGOMGOMGOMG!! HOPE MIKAELSON FOLLOWED MY FAVS @SaltzmanTwins @HMikaelson_

Attached to the tweet was screen shots of both the redheads and the Saltzmans personal and joint account showing that the red head had indeed followed them. A lot of the tweets after that we’re pretty much the same as that one.

_@lizzziesbitch;_

_@HMikaelson just followed @SaltzmanTwins on instagram!! Lizzie is playing matchmaker! This is not a drill!_

_@mklsnisabadass_

_Guys my gay dreams are coming true! @SaltzmanTwins need to collab with @HMikaelson ASAP!_

_@JoxxLizzie_

_@HMikaelson and @SaltzmanTwins ? Yeah I’d watch that threesome._

Josie scrunches her nose at the last tweet she saw and pulls out her own phone to look for the girls follow as she reclaims her spot on the couch. She quickly found it and followed the girl back which she thinks she should’ve done the other night when she was stalking her page. She scrolled through some of the girls recent posts and quickly remembers why she hadn’t followed back. She had gotten very distracted with the girl in her workout clothes.

Lizzie types on her phone for a while but Josie and MG are both distracted by their own phones to notice. Without letting her sister know she sends a direct message to Hope MIkaelson.

_@LizzieSaltzman;_

_Hey Mikaelson. My sister and I are going Live in a bit and Josie would love to have you join us._

A response comes immediately so the blonde doesn’t wait long.

_@HMikaelson;_

_why didn’t she message me then?_

_@LizzieSaltzman;_

_Because she doesn’t know you’ll be joining us. We’ll be on in the next twenty minutes._

_@HMikaelson;_

_I’ll be home in about 30 mins. I’ll hop on as soon as I can._

Satisfied with the girls answer she quickly stands from where she was sitting. She starts to put away Josies textbooks “We should go live to try to get our follower count up. We can answer some questions and hopefully encourage people to share us with their friends.”

“I thought we were going to study?” MG knows it was no use to try to argue with Lizzie since she was already setting up her phone so all three of them fit in the camera frame on the Twins’ instagram page. Lizzie ignored his question as she squeezed in between her sister and friend. Once she's satisfied with the way the camera is angled on top of their textbooks she sits back and takes Josies phone from her. 

"Really Jo? You already drooled all over these posts" Josie blushes and looks down at her lap. "MG will you please go grab us some snacks from the kitchen?" She doesn't have to wait for an answer cause the boy almost runs off to fill her request. The first thing that comes to Josies mind as she watches him leave the. common room is "Whipped". Lizzie switches to their joint Twitter account to make a post. 

_@SaltzmanTwins;_

_Hey guys! Josie and I will be going live with @GreasleyMG on Instagram in 10 mins! We'll be answering some of your questions!_

She adds a few emojis as well as a link to their instagram page. She does the same on instagram but adds a photo of the trio from their last trip to the Mystic Grill. The blonde sits back on the couch while they wait for MG to return with their snacks, making conversation with her sister about their days. MG comes back with his arms full with a bowl of popcorn and a plate of some mixed sliced fruits and vegetables. Lizzie raises an eyebrow at his choice of combinations which receives a shrug form the afro headed boy, "I didn't know what we'd be in the mood for." 

Once they all settle back into the couch, Josie reaches for the bowl of popcorn, MG picks up the fruit plate and Lizzie presses the start live button and waits for the countdown to finish. Once it loads she waits for a few seconds for people to click onto their live. The Trio waves at the camera as comments start to come in. 

"Hey guys! Welcome to our impromptu live stream-"  
  


"Even if we were supposed to be studying for our history test" Josie interrupts her sister which receives a laugh from MG sitting on the other side of the blonde.

"Oh please, we all know that if anyone is gonna fail that test it is definitely not going to be any of us." Lizzie states with an eye roll. She leans a little closer to look at the incoming messages. 

_OMG SAY HI TO ME PLEASE! ITS MY BIRTHDAY_

_is that guy really eating fruit right now_

_Is MG single_

_Wait which twin is which? I'm new here_

"I guess theres some new people here. For reference I'm Lizzie, this is Josie and our very good friend MG" Lizzie points at each of them as she introduces them. Josie waves at the camera in between bites of popcorn and reads the comments. 

She laughs at the comments directed at MG trying to find out if he's seeing anyone. "MG is currently single but I'm afraid his sights are set on a blonde that goes to our school" She looks directly at her sister when she speaks to try to get her sister to see whats right in front of her. The comments go crazy after that. 

"What? MG why on earth didn't you tell me you were into someone! Please tell me it isn't the blonde you sit next to in Bio" Lizzie looks sway from the comments to face MG who looks at Josie for some help, not wanting the girl to catch onto his crush on her. 

"Um, no. Its not Jade. Im pretty sure Josie is more her type than I am." He looks at Josie again for assistance but she's nodding at the phone in front of her as she reads the comments coming in. 

_OMG LIZZIE AND MG?????_

_she can't be that oblivious_

_Lizzie.. baby.. that boy has a crush on YOU_

_guys whats their ship name gonna be_

_Josie really put MG on the spot_

_MG IF LIZZIE DOESNT WANT YOU,,,, I DO_

_Damn Jojo you really know how to bring people together_

Josie frowns at the last comment she sees after reading her ex girlfriends user name. She decides to ignore her so Lizzie doesn't blow up on their live"If you have any idea of how to bring these two together guys let me know." she says with a wink, looking back at her sister who is having a hushed interrogation with her friend. She throws some popcorn at them, "Guys, lets answer some of their questions."

She manages to grab Lizzies attention who hums in agreement as she looks through all the questions coming in. "How long have we all been friends? Uh, who said we were friends? We obviously hate each other." Lizzie playfully bumps her shoulder with MG's. She continues to read some questions, "Jo, someone wants to know what your type is."

"Well, I'd say my type would definitely be," She finishes with a shrug "human. Thats definitely the important part. What about you guys?"

"Tall, blonde, badass, bit of an attitude." MG looks at Lizzie as he answers but she's too distracted with the comments rushing in asking Josie to be more specific. "What about you Liz?"

“I definitely want my future man to be very hot. someone who can dance. or maybe sing. bonus if he can do both. and he better be able to match my outfit color scheme of the day.” Lizzie goes on to describe her perfect guy. Josie tried to hold back a laugh at how her sister is basically describing their friend who is sitting right next to them. MG looks at josie with and exasperated expression.

_Lizzie Saltzman, queen of being oblivious_

Lizzie sees the comment and groans. “Be gone She-Devil. Shouldn’t you be harboring the souls of young children?”

Josie and MG laugh at the blondes obvious dislike of Penelope.

_OMG MY POSIE HEART. PENELOPE IS ON THIS LIVE_

_wait who’s the she-devil?_

_dang who knew lizzie hated josie ex so much_

“Talking about her only gives her power.” Josie looks through some more comments, skipping over the comments suggesting she should get back together with her ex. “Whats my favorite drink? Um, i’m going to say water definitely.”

MG hums his agreement. “Water is definitely in my top three. Sing for you?” MG looks at the twins from where he’s sitting and together they dramatically clear their throats and say “No.”

They all start to laugh and Josie leans towards the camera, “Zero practice. That was perfect.”

They get quiet to look for some good questions. MG sees the comment first.

_Hope i’m not too late to the live (pun intended)_

“Wait. Is that Ms. Hope Mikaelson on our live?” He asks at the phone, Josies eyes widen at the mention of the girls name. “She’s requesting to join the live. I’m going to accept.”

“Wait MG-“ Josie doesn’t get to finish her sentence as half the phones screen they were using slowly gets taken up by the redhead who’s background suggests she’s in her bedroom. Josie leans closer to the phone, hiding her sister and half of MG behind her, to get a better look at the girl.

_“You must be Josie.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought this was getting too long   
> I don't really know what I'm doing D:


	3. Instagram Live pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments(:  
> &' I hope you guys enjoy this

_“You must be Josie.”_

Josie nods and waves at the girl as if it wasn’t less than an hour ago that she was basically drooling over the girls instagram posts for the second time since discovering her. She puts the bowl of popcorn she was previously holding on the table behind the phone.

_“I’m Hope but you can call me anytime.”_

If the comments weren’t going crazy at Hopes arrival on the stream then they were definitely going crazy now. Lizzie makes a gagging noise behind her, MG let’s out a loud “oooo”. A light blush covers Josies cheeks, her mouth opening and closing trying to form words. _“Sorry that was lame! Let me start again. I’m Hope. You’re Josie. It’s nice to meet you.”_

“I think you broke my sister Mikaelson” Lizzie responds, bumping her shoulder with her sister to get her to do something other than stare.

_“Nice to meet you too Lizzie. I watched your last video.”_

“Hey Hope. I’m MG, i’m the Twins’ video editor and best friend.”

Hope smiles and waves. _“So you get to see all the footage that doesn’t make it into their videos?”_ MG nods. _“Please send me any of the footage you didn’t use of Josie looking through my stuff.”_

Josie covers her face with a groan “Oh no no no. I didn’t even want them to keep in what was posted. I didn’t think you’d actually watch it.”

_OMG THERES MORE JOSIE THIRSTING OVER HOPE_

_please release all of that footage_

_Hope/Staltzman collab please!!!!!!_

_MG+Lizzie AND Hope+Josie,,,, i’m-_

Everyone laughs at Josies embarrassment. “I think Jo will actually murder me so I’m going to pass on sharing that content. Maybe some other time when she isn’t so close to me.” Josie reaches behind her sister to slap MG upside his head resulting in more laughter from the redhead. MG feigns hurt, rubbing the back of his head with his hand “Violence isn’t the answer Jo. I’ve have a change of heart, Hope as soon as i’m back in my room you’ll have the videos in your DMs.”

Hope let’s put an exaggerated cheer, Josies cheeks turning a darker shade of red. “ _What were you guys doing before i hopped on?”_

“Well we were supposed to be studying-“

“-we know we’ll pass anyway-“

“-but now we’re kinda just trying to answer some questions.” MG looked towards his friends to see if they wanted to add anything.

_“Cool. Any interesting questions come in?”_

Lizzie grins, “Yes actually. They asked Josie what her type was.”

Hope smirked and raised her eyebrow _“Interesting. And what kind of person can catch Josie Saltzmans attention?”_

“I’m sure our internet friends can fill you in on that later.” Josie blushes, trying to avoid any more embarrassment. She clears her throat “what- um, what about you?”

_“Oh you know, female, soft eyes, brunette, smart.”_ Hope looks as directly to Josie as she can through the phones camera. Josie looks away as she nods.

_AH WE NEED A SHIP NAME FOR THEM_

_hope &josie? the couple i didn’t know i needed_

_SMOOOOOTHHHH_

_is that line really working on you jojo?_

_wHaT aBoUt YoU - girl really set herself up_

Lizzie scoffed. “How original, Mikaelson. If you’re going to flirt with my sister at least come up with some better pick up lines. One star.”

“Lizzie.” Josie groaned as she covered her face. “Please don’t encourage it.”

_“No please, criticism welcome. I’ll come up with some better lines.”_

“Try out some supernatural pick up lines! Josies very interest in occult things” Josie slaps the back of his head again. “Ow, I’m just trying to be helpful.”

_“You make it sound like Josies a Satanist,”_

“Given her dating history, she might be.”

“Lizzie!” Josie lightly slaps the blondes arm. “Enough of my dating life-“

“-which is pretty much non-existent.” The brunette twin moves to hit MG again but he stands quickly. “Hey hey hey. You’re lucky I respect woman and that I shun all forms of toxic masculinity or else you and I would be throwing down right now. Even if I would get beat up by serval people.” Josie laughs and shakes her head.

_mg caring about his hair,,, he really is meant to be with lizzie_

_protect mg’s hair squad_

_I would be the first to knock you out Milton_

_Brotp_

_does Josie have her own protection squad?_

_I stan (1) man_

“On that note, do you guys have any questions for our guest?”

“Josie please, I’m on your live all the time. Do you guys have any questions for Hope?” Josie sticks her tongue out at her friend.

Hope and Lizzie laugh just as MG sticks his tongue back out at the brunette. _“Settle down children, we have to set an example for our kids.”_ Hope gives a wide gesture to reference their viewers.

_WILL YOU GUYS MAKE A COLLAB VIDEO TOGETHER_

_please never refer to me as your kid_

_I just logged on! Saltzman Twins with HOPE MIKAELSON. Am I dreaming?_

_“There’s a lot of people asking for a collab. If we can find a way to be in the same town, I would love to make a video with Josie. Lizzie can join too, I guess.”_ Hope smirks as she continues to read through the comments, Josie smiles shyly. “ _Penelope does not want to be one of my children, thanks girl, I’ll try not to be hurt by that.”_ Lizzie groans and Josie looks at the camera with wide eyes. _“Oh no. How do we know Penelope.”_

Josie grimaces, she’s about to answer but Lizzie beats her, “She’s Josie’s evil ex.”

_“Should I be worried?”_ Hope questions with a smirk.

Josie rolls her eyes and decides to play along. “What? Can’t handle the competition Mikaelson?”

The redhead raises an eyebrow, “ _For you? I’ll blow the competition away. I’ll challenge your evil ex to a battle to the death. Winner gets the ladys hand.”_ She declares, putting her hand on her heart. Josie can’t help but laugh. _“Face it Saltzman. Fate brought us together. Now I must fight for your hand.”_

“Penelope Park vs. Hope Mikaelson. Now thats a video idea.” Lizzie cuts in.

Hope and Josie break into laughter. “Lizzie no, I’ve seen videos of Hope fight and I don’t think we’re equipped to hide a body.”

_“You’ve seen me fight?”_ Hope smirks with a raised brow.

“Oh, um, some videos of you might be floating around my explore page.”

_“Wow. You stalked me enough for instagrams algorithm-“_

“Stalk is a harsh word. I was simply curious to see what kind of person you were.”

_“So you stalked me.”_ The two girls laugh. _“It’s cute. Just please don’t lock me in a giant glass cage that you have hidden somewhere in that boarding school.”_

“I don't think Josie is the only one who did some stalking.” Lizzie interjects.

_“I plead the fifth.”_ She puts her hands up in surrender.

Just as they start laughing, theres a loud bell sounds above the trio causing them to groan.

_“What was that?”_

_is this the end of the live????_

_only the OGs know that sound._

_NOOOO_

_Is that a fire alarm?_

_#BoardingSchoolProblems_

“Its the curfew bell. Which means that if I’m not in my dorm room in the next ten minutes, Wade will a hundred percent lock me out of the boys dorm hall. So I’ve got to bounce.” MG stands and begins to collect his things. Josie picks up Lizzies phone to allow the boy to grab his textbook, she holds it out enough to get her and Lizzie in the frame.

_“I didn’t even know it was getting so late.”_

“It was really nice to meet you Hope, I’ll send you some of that footage.” Josie throws some of the forgotten popcorn at her friend. “Damn Jo, the janitor is going to hate us for the mess.” He hugs the twins and waves at Hope and their viewers before grabbing their snack plates and making his way to the other side of the school.

_“Don’t you guys have to head to your dorms as well?”_

“Please, the day Alyssa Chang gives anyone detention for being out past curfew is the day we get our acceptance letters to Hogwarts.” Hope chuckles at the blonde. “We do need to head to our room though, if we don’t want Dorian to give us detention and have dad up our asses about setting an example. We’ll try to continue the live for a while longer.”

The twins follow their friends lead and start to grab their stuff. Lizzie takes her phone back from Josie to allow the girl to fix her backpack on her shoulders. _“What’s it like having your dad be your headmaster?”_

“It’s great actually. Having dad around is like a never ending dad joke and unconditional support and advice.” Lizzie leads the way to the girls shared room.

_“That’s cool. Parent-teacher conferences must be awkward.”_

The twins make their way down the dimly lit halls, laughing Josie says “They used to be but only the lower grade kids get frequent parent-teacher conferences so unless we get in trouble there’s really no need for them.”

“The one time we got in enough trouble to get sent to the headmasters office for a call home was hilarious to watch out dad be Headmaster Saltzman while on the phone with our mom.” The twins laugh at the memory.

“I’ll never forget dads face when he was trying to talk mom down from suing the school.” Josie adds onto the story.

_“Wait, didn’t your parent found the school?”_ The twins laugh louder and nod as they enter their room.

“That’s why it was so funny. Mom can get intense when it comes to us.” They all laugh. Lizzie hands Josie the phone while she grabs some throw pillows so they could sit on the floor on Josies side of the room.

_“What no room tour?”_ Hope jokes when she sees the twins settle into the floor.

_OMG YES A ROOM TOUR_

_what kind of trouble does someone have to get into to get sent to the headmasters office?_

_ahhhh this live isn’t ending and i have to be up early for school_

_can someone tell hope we want to see her room too_

Josie smiles and points the phones camera to show the room from where she’s sitting. “This is our room. If you want a proper room tour, you’ll just have to go watch the youtube video we posted a couple months ago.” Lizzie hums in agreement

“I don’t know about everyone else but i will definitely be checking that out later.”

“Your turn Mikaelson. Show the people your room.” Lizzie says from her spot on the floor.

_“Well if i gotta watch your video-“_

“I’ll check yours out.” Josie said with a shy smile.

_“I could always give you a personal tour, Ms. Saltzman.”_ the redhead winks causing Josies cheeks to heat up again.

“Barf. I can’t believe that line is working on you Jo.”

_“Don’t be jealous Lizzie, you can have the next tour.”_

  
Lizzie gags and shakes her head, “No way Mikaelson. Keep your advances toward my sister.”

Josie laughs, “Some of our viewers want a personal room tour too.”

_“Sorry guys, not until Josies in here.”_

Josies smile drops when the phone gets a low battery notification. “Looks like we’re gonna have to end the live here. Lizzies phones needs to charge.”

_“Boo!”_

“Sorry guys. My phone needs to charge and i need to start my nighttime routine.”

“And we don’t want to see Lizzie without her beauty sleep. She’ll rampage the school.” Hope laughs when Lizzie hits her sister with a pillow.

_“Alright ladies. I guess this is where we part ways”_ the redhead wipes some fake tears from her eyes. _“May we meet again.”_

“Maybe we meet again.” Josie puts her hand on her heart.

“I thought i was the dramatic twin” she gets a laugh from the two girls before directing her attention to their viewers. “Alright guys, thanks for joining us. Please check out our last video and i guess you should check out Hopes stuff too.”

_“Thanks for inviting me on Lizzie, and Josie i hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”_ Hope leaves the live after that.

“Wait, you invited-“

“See you guys next time!” Lizzie waves at the camera before ending the live.

Lizzie moves to put her phone to charge and start on her nighttime skin routine. Josie joins her in their shared bathroom to start her own routine.

“Did you invite Hope to join our live?”

“Did I ask a girl to go on live with us with the hopes she would hit on my twin and help her get over satan incarnate?”

Josie rolls her eyes. “Penelope and I are over.”

“It’s not the first time you’ve said that.”

They finish up their routines and get settled into bed. Josie props herself up using her elbow to face Lizzies bed. “Hey Liz?” Lizzie hums, her eyes already closed. “Thanks.” the blonde shoots her a thumbs up.

Not yet tired, Josie pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through her instagram feed to see what her friends have posted. She looks through her DMs to see what memes her friends shared.

She shouldn’t be surprised when she sees a message from Hope but she is.

_HMikaelson;_

_sorry if i was too much on the live but i had fun talking to you_

_your sister was okay too_

_JosieSaltzman;_

_I had fun too. You and Lizzie are going to be a handful_

_HMikaelson;_

_i’m sure mg will be around to distract her. what’s their deal anyways_

_JosieSaltzman;_

_MGs had a crush on her since forever. Lizzies notices everything except how hard MG crushes on her._

_HMikaelson;_

_guess it’s up to us to help them get together_

_JosieSaltzman;_

_We wouldn’t be the first to try_

_HMikaelson;_

_but we’ll be the first to succeed_

_we should probably get some sleep. can i message you tomorrow?_

_JosieSaltzman;_

_I’d like that. Goodnight Hope._

_HMikaelson;_

_goodnight josie_


	4. Lunch is important I guess

Josie had gave Hope her phone number and snapchat a couple days after the live stream. Of course that meant they frequently had two separate conversations going at the same time. They’ve been talking for a couple weeks, in that time they had gotten to know each other a whole lot better.

Today their main form of conversation had been snapchat since Hope had sent Josie a good morning snap of her view of the New Orleans sky from her bedroom balcony. They had been sending pictures back and forth all morning and when Josie got to her history class, she snapped a picture of her classroom with the caption _“ah history, the only time its okay to dwell on the past.”_

Hope’s response was a pre-workout selfie, that had Josie hiding blush as she followed her sister in, asking if she passed the test the trio planned on studying the night of the live.

The history test had gone great. Not that any of them were actually surprised, Josie tells her as much. The worst part of a unit ending in their history class was it was usually followed by a change of the seating plan. This system was how she had ended up in a relationship with Penelope. 

MG never complained when it came to seat changes since he was pretty much best friends with the whole school. Josie didn’t care who she was partnered but she was glad when Landon’s name was called to sit next to her. MG was put in the seats behind her, partnered with Jade from his bio class. Josie sends the redhead a selfie with MG photobombing in the background to update the girl on her seating arrangement.

“OH HELL NO!”

Josie and MG looked at each other with wide eyes, knowing that Lizzie would only yell that hard if she had sit next to two people; Landon Kirby and Penelope Park. They both looked at the boy sitting next to Josie and tried to find what direction of the room Lizzie’s voice had come from.

Both rushed to get in between the blonde and the shorter brunette. “Jo! MG! One of you have to switch seats with me, I am not sitting next to _her_.”

Their teacher sighs, “Lizzie, you aren’t allowed to switch seats. Is it really the end of the world if you sit next to Penelope?”

“YES!” Both girls responded with a pointed glare at each other.

“Come on guys. How about this, if its okay with you Mr. Sanchez, you sit here for today and if for some reason one of you almost dies, I will switch seats with Lizzie.” Josie was so glad MG was everyones favorite or else their teacher would have never agreed to it.

Their teacher leaves them to finish seating the rest of the students. “Well I can’t say I’m thrilled to be sitting next to the Queen of Mean.” Penelope grunts as she takes her seat. Lizzie crosses her arms not yet sitting down.

“C’mon Peez, all you have to do is sit next to Lizzie for less than an hour and try not to kill each other.” MG gently moves Lizzie to take her seat.

“It’s just one class guys. MG and I will try to get Mr. Sanchez to switch your seats before we get lunch,” Josie says more to her sister than anyone else.

“Gee thanks Jojo, didn’t think you cared,” Penelope leans her head on the desk facing the twins. “Lets be real guys, Saltzman and I are stuck with each other and not even MG’s boyish charms will get us out of it so what do you say Lizzie? Truce?” The brunette holds her hand out.

Lizzie rolls her eyes and reaches for the girls hands before pausing, “One condition though, the truce only holds while we’re in class.” With a nod of Penelope’s head, Lizzie shakes the girls hand. Satisfied that no one will lose their head, MG and Josie make their way to their own seats.

“They’re gonna kill each other,” Josie whispers to MG.

“Lets not jinx it.” Josie laughs at the boy and takes her seat again. Their teacher starts their lesson after that.

She picks up her phone and finds two new snaps from Hope. The first one was a mirror selfie with the girl fist pumping the air captioned _“my man MG!”_. The second was a short video without sound of Hope and one of her aunts fighting each other with sticks.

She replayed the video so she could screen record it and thirst over it properly after dinner. She covers her face with her hand and sneaks a selfie to send back to the redhead. She captions it, _“Who is she??”_

She gets a text message instead of a snap next;

_HM;_

_you know, you don’t need to screen record_

_i could just give you my aunts number (;_

_Josie;_

_I do love a woman who can kick my ass_

_HM;_

_Why not one thats closer to your age?_

_Josie;_

_Sure, you know anyone?_

_HM;_

_I hear Penelope Park can throw a punch (;_

“Miss Saltzman, have anything to share with the class?” Both Josie and Lizzie look up to their teacher to see which of them he’s talking to. He’s standing in the front of the class so the twins exchange a look, neither of them had been paying attention so they waited for a clarification as to who he was talking to. “Well Lizzie?”

Josie finger gunned towards her sister who shakes her head at the teacher. “Well then Miss Saltzman, please pay attention to the lesson.” Lizzie shoots him a thumbs up. Once his back is turned again Josie receives a message from the blonde to their group chat.

_Twinny;_

_Why is it that I’m always the “Miss Saltzman” that gets in trouble?_

_Josie;_

_He’s probably just annoyed at you for making a scene about your seat_

_Twinny;_

_Well excuse me for not wanting to sell my soul to the devil_

_MG;_

_Come on Liz. You just made a truce_

_Twinny;_

_Doesn’t mean I have praise Satan all the time_

_Josie;_

_we should really pay attention guys_

_MG;_

_i see you girl. You just want to get back to Hope_

_Josie looks back at her friend and sticks her tongue out at him._

_Twinny;_

_i saw that Josette! how’s everything going with Hope?_

_Josie;_

_nothings going_

_MG;_

_why not? the fans aren’t the only people who saw sparks fly_

_Josie;_

_other than the fact that she lives in New Orleans?_

_Twinny;_

_a minor inconvenience_

Josie looks back to her sister. She shakes her head and looks back at her phone when she receives another message from Hope.

_HM;_

_oh no. i lost you to penelope didn’t i?? D:_

_Josie;_

_please. lizzie will probably murder her before this unit ends_

_HM;_

_Well if she needs help hiding the body I know some places around here_

_Josie;_

_a murder road trip does sound fun_

Josie pockets her phone at the sound of the bell. She gathers her things and heads for the door to catch up with Lizzie, MG right behind her. She feels her phone vibrating in her pocket so she pulls it out to see that Hope is trying to FaceTime her. She lets her friends know that she’ll catch up with them and answers the call, changing directions so she can sit in the common room.

_“Hey Josie!”_

“You have such great timing. I was about to head to lunch.”

Hope laughed and Josie could see that she’s sitting on the balcony of her house. _“I know, this is usually when I get a snap of your schools cafeteria.”_ The redhead looks at the girls background. _“That is not the dinning hall.”_

Josie shrugs and shows her around the room “I took a detour so I could actually hear what you’re saying.”

_“That’s sweet but you should have lunch.”_

“I could always ask MG to bring me some food.” She puts the redhead on pause and sends a message to MG to meet her in the common room with some lunch.

_“Good, wouldn’t want you dying of starvation in class.”_

“Have I ever mentioned how unfair it is that you don’t have to sit in a class for 8 hours a day?”

The redhead laughed _“Once or twice. I admit, sitting in a classroom with you does sound appealing.”_

“Well I know the headmaster, I can put in a good word for you.”

_“You think you’d be okay with seeing me everyday?”_

Josie shrugs “I’ve had worse company.”

_“I don’t know if my dad is mentally prepared for it but I’ll talk to him.”_

Josie chuckles “You’re serious?” The idea of having the redhead attend the same school sounds amazing but also very much like a bad romcom. She doesn’t think Hope is being serious but sometimes her sarcasm is hard to detect.

The redhead doesn’t get to answer as MG makes his way towards the brunette with a tray of food. “Lunch for m’lady. One veggie sandwich, cup of strawberries, iced tea and some fries.” He sets everything down in front of the girl and notices Hope on the girls phone. “Hey Hope!”

The redhead waves _“Hey! How’re things going with Lizzie?”_

Josie groans “No progress. My sister is so dense.” She picks up half of her sandwich.

“Hey come on. Lizzie just doesn’t know how I feel about her.” The two girls stayed silent and just looked at MG, Josie pointing her phone towards MG as she takes some fries from the tray. “Fine, she definitely knows but I have no idea how to get her to notice me as anything other than a friend.”

_“Easy. Lizzie seems like the type of person who loves big gestures. So at the party the party you guys are having next weekend do something big and grab her attention.”_

MG takes a moment to think about before he grins and nods, “Hope Mikaelson you are a genius-“

_“I know.”_

“-I am going to bounce. I need to see a girl about some arrangements. I’ll see you in class Jo!” He gives her a hug and waves at her phone before rushing out of the common room.

“Wow. Now I’m excited for the party.”

_“Congrats on five million by the way!”_ Hope cheers through the phone. _“I’m still hurt I didn’t get one of Lizzie’s personal invitations.”_

Josie chuckles “She literally just slid it under everyones door.”

_“And the fact that I did not receive one under my door is very homophobic.”_

Josie laughs. She takes a look at the time and sighs. “I almost have to get to class.”

_“Boooo. You didn’t even finish your lunch.”_

“I was distracted.”

_“Okay well, I’ll let you go so you can finish your lunch before class.”_

Josie smiles softly “Can i call you after dinner?”

_“I told you. You can call me anytime.”_ Hope smiles. They stay silent on the call for a while longer, neither wanting to hang up.

“Well I should get going.” Josie smiles when the redhead waves at her as she hangs up. She finishes up her lunch and heads to find her friends.

***

It’s not that Hope has never had a crush before. It’s just that she’s never had a crush on someone who lives hours away from her. So yes, she uses the fact that she doesn’t have classes to attend to her advantage. And yes it does annoy her that she doesn't get the chance to woo the girl like she would like but she's doing her best.

In the few weeks they’ve been talking Hope has managed to have the girls schedule memorized. She knows what class she can text in without getting caught and knows when she has a break between classes and is available for a quick call. She even knows that she should expect a call about an hour after their dinner time because the brunette uses that time to finish off any homework she didn’t get a chance to finish in the time after her classes end.

Some, probably Lizzie, would say that its a bit stalker-ish of her to know all of this but who can blame her? And who can blame her for sitting in front of her printer waiting for a brochure to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted to finish printing out?

She knows its crazy. The idea of changing her whole scenery for a girl she hasn’t meet in person sounds very crazy but she can’t silence the little voice in her head that encourages her to head downstairs where her family is sitting.

She stands in front of them and waits to have all their attention. Once she gets it, she goes on a semi-practiced rant about the benefits of her going to a boarding school and what kind of opportunities she’ll be privileged to. She goes on about their art program and reassures them that she’ll be able to call them regularly if they decide to let her go.

She knows her family think she’s crazy too with the way that her aunt questions her about the sudden interest in a boarding school or any school. She doesn’t tell them its because of a girl, that would just ruin her chances. She doesn’t miss the way her aunt and mother exchange glances as if they know someone is involved.

When her family erupts in conversation (like she knew they would) she watches her father, who has remained silent throughout her whole speech. He looks at her in thought from where he sits, it makes her squirm a bit because he’s never the quiet one.

When he stands up everyone quiets down. They’re all surprised when he doesn’t automatically say no. Hope has no idea what he’s thinking and it makes her nervous. If she doesn’t know what he’s thinking she doesn’t know what to say to convince him. He asks her to leave them so they can make a decision without her listening in. 

She nods and heads towards her art room. She doesn’t know how long she’s been in there but eventually her parents come to find her. Their faces unreadable so she doesn’t let her hopes go up too high.

She releases a breath she doesn’t know she’s holding when they agree to letting the girl attend. She hugs them almost as soon as the words come out her father mouth. She half heartedly listens to her parents conditions. Her dad leaves the two women and she knows her mom is about to ask for the real reason she wants to attend.

She’s never hid anything from her mom so she doesn’t even attempt to hide her crush. She tells her mom about how the video the twins posted and the live. She tells her about the never ending text stream and snaps and memes.

Her mom listens to her with a smile, tells her to go for it, that she deserves an epic love. She kisses her forehead and hands her an envelope before she makes her leave.

Hope looks at the envelope and a smile immediately finds its place on her face. When Josie asked her what her address was to look at her house from google maps last week, she didn’t question it but now she knew her true intention.

She opened the envelope and chuckled to herself when she saw the handwritten invitation that Lizzie was handing out for their party. A sticky note was attached to the back with what she assumed was Josie’s handwriting;

_“I know you might not be able to make it but it’s nice to be invited.”_

She looks up at the clock above the door and realizes it’s almost time for her nightly call with the brunette. She heads to her bedroom to grab her forgotten phone. She doesn’t hesitate when a call comes in. She puts the invite in her drawer and moves to lay in bed while she waits for the call to connect.

_“Hey Hope!”_

She doesn’t know what it is about the way this girl smiles but suddenly moving to an unfamiliar place doesn’t seem so crazy.

“Hey Jo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think & what you want to see next


	5. The Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what're you guys doing during quarantine??
> 
> (this one kinda sucks,, sorry)

It doesn’t take as long as Hope thought it would to get accepted to the Salvatore School but she also wasn’t surprised. She had her suspicions that her father made a charitable donation to influence her acceptance. Either way she was glad she didn’t have to wait long.

She would arrive on campus on Saturday, just in time to attend the girls party. She wanted to surprise the brunette twin so she had enlisted the help of some people who would be able to help her get Josie at the right place at the right time.

_Hope;_

_soooo.. I did a thing._

_MG;_

_Oh no. nothing good ever comes after those words_

_Lizzie;_

_Does this affect me in anyway?_

_Hope;_

_It’s not a bad thing._

_Unless you guys think its a bad thing?_

_MG;_

_What’d you do?_

_Lizzie;_

_Is this about Josie?_

_MG;_

_Does this have to do with the posts you deleted going around?_

Okay so maybe Hope isn’t very good at thinking things through. She had posted a video on her instagram to rant about how hard packing was and had a lot of people thinking she’s going to visit the Saltzman Twins for a video collab or going on another family vacation.

She also hadn’t thought everything through, like the fact that she would have to wear a uniform everyday. She is glad that, based on how she sees the twins dress, they aren’t too strict about how you wear the uniform. Or the fact that she might end up having a roommate which does not sound fun to the redhead.

Thats how the second deleted post was born. She had tweeted that if she had to share a room with someone, she’s pretty sure they would murder each other. It wasn’t an exaggeration, she thinks. She deleted it after she saw one person jokingly ask if she was gonna attend a boarding school. She hopes the surprise isn’t ruined.

_Hope;_

_i may or may not have gotten accepted to this boarding school_

_You guys may have heard of it..?_

_Lizzie;_

_You’re kidding_

_MG;_

_OMG YOU DIDNT_

_YOU’RE THE NEW KID??_

_THE ONE WHOSE FAMILY MADE A 3 MILLION DOLLAR DONATION???_

_Lizzie;_

_Hope Mikaelson, tell me you didn’t do this because of your crush on my sister_

_Hope;_

_I would… but that’d be lying_

_Lizzie;_

_and as a Mikaelson you’re above that?_

_MG;_

_I knew your family was loaded but damn girl_

_Hope;_

_yeah I had no idea about the donation_

_Did have a feeling tho_

_Lizzie;_

_Have you told Josie_?

_Hope;_

_Thats actually why I texted you guys._

_I’m arriving on Saturday and i wanna surprise her._

_MG;_

_What do you have in mind?_

Hope is kinda relieved to know that no one at the school knows that she’s the new kid but she does hate the thought of everyone knowing how wealthy her family is. She’s never been to any type of school so it is going to be a huge adjustment for her to be around a bunch of kids her own age.

She does know people her age in New Orleans but she thinks of them more as acquaintances. The only time she’s ever in contact with them is at a party her family is throwing. She is definitely not going to miss the parties, they’re usually way too formal for her liking.

_Hope;_

_I have a few ideas_

_Lizzie;_

_Lets hear them Mikaelson_

***

One of Josies favorite places to be is the schools garden. The only time people are there is when the gardeners are tending to it, the lower grades were in their floral unit or they were having their annual school picnic. Any other time and its fairly empty which is why you can usually catch Josie reading there.

She started going there when she was 13, after her and Lizzie got into a fight and Lizzie wouldn’t turn down her music so Josie left the room. She kept going whenever she wanted a break from her sister and it became her favorite place to read or just think.

So when Lizzie was no where to be found after class and her homework had been done, she grabs the book she’s been trying to read and a blanket and heads to the garden. She makes a quick stop at the kitchen for a bowl of chopped mangos just in case she loses track of time and skips dinner… again.

Once she gets to her favorite spot hidden behind a huge tree, she sets her blanket down and pulls out her phone. She snaps a picture to send to the redhead thats been occupying her thoughts lately. She pulls up her Spotify app and starts up her relaxing playlist. She likes to disconnect when she’s out there so she puts her phone on do not disturb and starts to read.

At least she tries to read. She ends up putting her book down to lay down and look up at the sky, putting mango in her mouth until they run out. She lets the music fill her ears and thinks of Hope. Wonders what kind of music Hope would be into. She knows they both like the big name artists but she wants to know what she listens to when she relaxes or works out. If she’s a playlist kind of person or a shuffle all songs person.

They haven’t known each other long, they haven’t even met in person, but Josie’s day is always a little better when she talks to the girl. She likes waking up to a message from the girl and their daily facetimes. She has a crush on the girl, she isn’t being very subtle about it and she loves their flirty banter.

She wonders what it’d be like if Hope attended at the Salvatore School, if they’d get along or if Lizzie would mark her enemy #1. She smiles at the thought of seeing Hope in class.

She wonders if the redhead got the party invitation yet. She sent it out after Lizzie handed her some invites to hand around to people she absolutely wanted there. Most of the school was invited but Lizzie loved the idea of handing out invites with the location to their secret movie night the following night.

“Hey Jojo.”

Josie didn’t have to sit up to know who was approaching her. “What do you want Penelope?” She feels Penelope have a seat next to her but she stays as she is.

“Just wanted to bring you some dinner.” Josie lifts her head up and sees that the shorter brunette was holding a tray of food. She gives the girl a questioning look, “I saw you come out here earlier and I didn’t see you at dinner so I thought I’d bring you some.”

“If this is attempt to get back together, it isn’t working.”

Penelope hands her the tray with a smile, “No. I didn’t come with an evil agenda.” Josie takes a bite of the veggie burger her ex had brought her with slight suspicion. “Besides, I know you have your eyes on someone new.”

Josie chokes on the burger, causing her to cough. Penelope hands her a water bottle she had brought with her. Once she’s able to talk again she thanks her for the water. “I don’t know what-“ she stops herself when she sees the look on Penelope’s face, “You’re right.”

“I know. She seems nice, her game needs a little work.” Josie chuckles and agrees. “You want to talk about it?” Josie tilts her head at her in question. “Look, I know that I’m probably the last person you want to talk to about a crush but I know you.”

Josie chews on some fries and raises an eyebrow “Whats that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you feel with everything that you are. And when something is new, you need to talk about it or you overthink it.” Penelope leans back, using her arms to hold herself up.

“What if I’ve already talked about it with Lizzie? Or MG?”

“Have you?” She takes the twin’s silence as an answer. “Exactly. So go on, tell me all about Hope Mikaelson.” She takes a fry off the tray and smiles.

This was not how Josie thought her day was gonna go. She did not expect to be sitting with Penelope Park, who had brought her dinner and was waiting for her to open up about a crush. “How’d you know its Hope?”

A smirk spread across Penelope’s face, “Please, anyone who was on the live could tell you have a thing for the girl.”

Josie blushes “Yeah, MG said the same thing.” Josie watches her ex, Penelope gives her a softer smile and Josie gives in. “I do have a crush on Hope. It’s weird to have a crush on someone I’ve never met.” She looks down at the remaining food on her tray. She tells the girl about what she was thinking about before she showed up and tells some of the little things Hope has shared with her. She finishes the food while she talks.

“She sounds great Jo.” Penelope gives her a small smile. “She’d be lucky to have you.” Josie shrugs and looks down at her lap. Penelope grabs her hands to get her to look at her, “When you meet her, promise me something?”

Unsure of what she would want Josie only nods and waits for her to continue, “Promise that you’ll remember that a relationship goes two ways. Make sure that whatever you put into it, you also get out of it.”

Josie looks at her with a questioning stare but nods. She thinks for a second before asking the question thats been burning in her mind for months, “Pen, is that why you broke up with me?”

The shorter girl gives her a sad smile, “Josie, I loved you. I always will but I didn’t think I was giving you everything you deserved. And Jo, you deserve the world.”

Her and Penelope had been broken up for a while and yeah Josie had gotten over the girl but she had always thought that she wasn’t good enough to be in a relationship. Hearing Penelope tell her she deserved better wasn’t what she expected. Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded, she took her hands from the smaller girl to wipe them away.

“Just so you know though, I will definitely kick Hope’s ass if she hurts you.” Josie lets out a teary laugh. “Actually, I won’t even be nice to her until she proves to be worthy of you.”

“Pen.” Josie lightly pushes the girls shoulder, receiving a laugh. “Why do you have to be mean to everyone?”

“It’s basically my brand, Jojo.” They both laugh. “Do you mind if I stay with you a little longer?” Josie shakes her head. “Can I change the music?”

Josie picks up her phone to get it away from the girl. “Absolutely not. You’ll ruin the vibe.”

“Fine fine. Just put it up a little so we can vibe.” She holds her hands up in surrender before moving to lay down on the blanket.

The taller girl smiles and lays down as well. She put her phone between them, allowing Penelope to press the volume up button. The lay there in silence for a while.

“Jo, can I switch the playlist?” Penelope whispers to the twin.

The taller girl laughs and shakes her head “I knew you’d ask again. Go ahead.”

Penelope smiles and picks up the brunettes phone and unlocks the phone. “You should really change your passcode, your birthday is too predictable.”

“I put Lizzies birthday.”

Penelope looks over at Josie, an eyebrow raised. She chuckles and changes the playlist. The twin’s phone starts to vibrate in her hands and she passes it over “Its Hope.”

Josie sits up and takes the phone from her quickly to answer. The FaceTime loads up and Hope’s smiling face comes through. _“Josie!”_

“Hey Hope”

_“I was worried when you didn’t answer my call. Are you alright? If you’re busy, I can call you another time.”_

Josie back at Penelope who was still laying down next to her. Penelope motions for her to continue the call and picks up the book that Josie had abandoned. “I actually lost track of time when I came out of here to read. Didn’t read much.”

_“Not a good book?”_

“It’s not so bad.” Penelope says. “I’ll let you know when I get to the end.”

Josie shakes her head with a smile _“Who’s that?”_ Josie looks away from Penelope with a smile.

“Thats just Penelope eavesdropping on a private conversation.” She gives the girl a pointed look.

“Not my fault you guys talk so loud.”

_“Whats Penelope doing there with you?”_ Hope tries to hide the jealousy from her voice.

“Oh, um, she brought me dinner.”Josie lays back down.

_“And she just stayed there?”_ The redhead can’t help it. She’s not jealous of Penelope, well not entirely, she’s jealous that Penelope has always had the ability to be near Josie.

Penelope rolls her eyes and sits up. “I’ll take that as my cue to leave.” She picks ups the tray she came with to take back.

“Hey Pen?” Josie calls for the girl before she gets too far. “Thanks.”

The brunette twins gives her a look and Penelope understands that she’s talking about more than just dinner, “Anytime Jojo.” With one last smile, Penelope is gone. Josie notices that the sun is starting to go down as well.

_“Was I interrupting something?”_

Josie shakes her head, “Oh no, no. We just talked for a while. We were just listening to music before your call came through.” Josie knows she doesn’t owe Hope an explanation but having Hope believe that she was getting involved with Penelope again didn’t sit right with her.

Hope doesn’t say anything for a second. She decides to change the topic with a smile, _“How’s the party planning?”_

“Lizzie is taking care of it.”

_“Oh yeah. MG said she’s planning it as if she was planning a wedding.”_

The brunette laughs “Accurate. She’s going all bridezilla.” They laugh together. “I wish you could come.”

Hope smiles at her, _“I know. I’ll send over some cupcakes or something.”_

“I think the guys would love some weed if you could.” Josie winks at the screen, receiving a laugh.

_“I don’t think your dad would like me taking weed. He might think that I’m bad for you.”_ Hope laughs.

“Good thing we banned him from our parties.” Josie chuckles.

They stay on the phone for a while before Josie receives a message from Josie, asking where she is. They say goodnight and Josie heads to her room. As soon as she enters, Lizzie looks up from her phone. “Hey Jo.”

Josie puts the blanket away and joins her sister on her bed. “What’d you do today?”

The blonde smiles, “I actually decided on our next video!” Josie waited for her to continue. “We are going to be vlogging our party! I already asked Wade for some extra cameras. And I thought it’d be fun if we left disposable cameras out for people to grab and take pictures throughout the night.”

Josie smiles at the blondes excitement. “It sounds amazing Liz.”

The Twins end up finalizing all the party plans so that their friends can set up in a couple days. Lizzie and MG spent most of the afternoon talking to Dr. Saltzman about Hope’s arrival. Hope’s plan was pretty simple but Lizzie really hopes this will help Josie enjoy the party.

When the twins first started doing youtube videos, it was mostly for Lizzie to have an outlet to deal with her mental issues. She asked Josie to join her because she didn’t feel comfortable doing it alone. Lizzie loves their channel and if it wasn’t for Josie, she doesn’t think they’d have gotten as far as they did. And she likes Hope Mikaelson. So if helping her with her lame surprise leads to Josie being happy then it’s the least she could do.


	6. Party Prep

“Hey guys! it’s Lizzie!

Josie groans from her bed and covers her head with her blanket. She knew Lizzie wanted to vlog the whole day leading up till the party as well as the party but she thought she’d at least have time to actually wake up before they started recording.

“Josie is still sleeping but since we got a party to set up, she’ll wake up in a bit or else I’ll throw cold water on her.”

That gets Josie sits up quickly, her blanket still around her making her look like a burrito, “I’m up!” She looks over at her sisters bed to catch Lizzie laughing and pointing the camera at her. She untangles herself from her blanket and moves to sit next to her sister.

Now both awake, they talk to the camera and explain what their plan for the vlog is. Lizzie hands Josie one of the extra cameras they borrowed and sends her back to her side to get ready to set up their party.

Once they’re both dressed, Josie in jeans and a hoodie with a beanie and Lizzie in some sweats and a white tee-shirt, they head out to the old mill to meet with MG and the few people that volunteered to help them set up.

MG hands a clipboard to Lizzie when they arrive and Josie can tell that she’s already in boss mode. She looks around and smiles at the people who came out to help set up; Kaleb, Landon, Alyssa, Wade, Jade, Jed, Wendy, and Pedro. She went to sit next to Pedro while they waited for instructions from her sister.

Pedro was one of the lower grade students but on his first day, he had gotten separated from his class and got stuck in a crowd of older students. Josie had been the ones to find him and help him find his way back to his dorm. Any chance he could, he’d seek her or her friend group out to hang out with. He always helped them set up their parties but he was never allowed to attend.

“Alright troops, we only have a few hours to get everything up and running. Kaleb and Jed, set up the drink and snack tables. Wendy, Jade and Pedro, you’re on decorations. Alyssa and Wade, get the speakers up and running. When you’re done with that, help me with the lights. Landon, pick up a broom and start to clean anything that looks like it needs some cleaning. MG, you go into town and get the alcohol and everything else. Josie, start bringing the rest of the decorations and then help whoever needs help.”

The group wastes no time and gets started on their tasks, not wanting to feel Lizzie’s wrath if she catches them slacking. Everyone spreads out and Josie begins her walk back to the school to grab the last of their stuff. MG catches up with her and puts her arm around her shoulder, a camera hanging from his neck.

“You ready for tonight Jo?” She shrugs “You’re going to have so much fun tonight, I just know it.”

Josie raises an eyebrow at the boy, “What about you? You going to find a way out of the friend zone?”

He nods his head with a big smile on his face, “I feel good about tonight. For both of us.”

“If Lizzie doesn’t date you after tonight, I will punch her.” She receives a laugh as a response. Josie watches as the boy leaves towards the gates of the school where a car is waiting for him. She doesn’t recognize the car so she assumes the boy called himself an uber. She heads inside to grab the party stuff from their dads office.

***

Hope is excited but she also felt like she could throw up any moment. Her parents wanted to make the drive with her to the school and she couldn’t say no to them considering she wouldn’t get to see them until the holidays. They had a fun few hours together and once they reached Mystic Falls, her parents handed the car keys to her and they had a tearful goodbye.

Her parents left to back to New Orleans in the car they had their driver follow them in and Hope was now sitting in the drivers seat waiting in front of the Mystic Grill waiting for a message saying MG is ready to be picked up. She decided to call Josie for a second while she waited.

While the call was connecting, Hope made sure that her background didn’t give away where she was. Hope smiled when Josie’s face came through. _“Hey Hope! Are you driving?”_

“No. I’m waiting for a friend to text me he’s ready to be picked up.” Hope watches the girl place her phone behind her bathroom sink as she gets ready to wash her face.

_“This early? What do you have planned for today?”_

“Well i’ll be running some errands with the friend I’m waiting for and then we’re going to meet some friends after.” Hope knows thats a super generic answer but its the first thing that came into her head. “Are you going to set up for the party right now?”

She has to wait for a response while Josie rinses off her face with water, _“Yeah, Lizzie already started filming for our video.”_ Hope watches her reach for something she can’t see _“Can I record you for a second?”_

“Sure, let me just get in a good angle.” Hope doesn’t mind being recorded since she was already going to be in the girls vlog, her own camera sitting in the passenger seat. Lizzie had come up with the idea of vlogging the day from all of their point of view and Hope had agreed that it sounded like a fun idea. She already had some stuff recorded for a video of her own.

Josie pointed her camera at the redhead and gasps _“Oh my gosh. Is that Hope Mikaelson??”_

“The one and only.” Hope does a hair flip and gives the girl a charming smile.

_“I’m such a huge fan! I can’t believe i’m on a facetime with THE Hope Mikaelson.”_

“You know you look like Josie Saltzman.” Hope moves her phone closer to her face to show she’s looking closely.

_“I get that a lot.”_ Josie laughs and puts the camera down and finishes getting ready. Hope hears a knock on the door next to Josie and watched Josie roll her eyes, _“I’ll be out in a second.”_ The brunette picks up her phone and sighs, _“I gotta go. Lizzie will drag me out of here if I take any longer.”_

Hope nods and smiles, “Of course, you have a party to set up. See you later!”

Hope hangs up the phone as soon as the words are out of her mouth. She facepalms.

_See you later? That could mean anything right? She has no idea you’re here. Why would she? The surprise will be okay._

The redhead decides to grab something to eat while she waits for MG. She finds a donut shop near where she parked and goes inside. She thanks the old lady behind the counter for the donut and coffee she ordered and puts her change into the tip jar near the register along with some extra bills.

She finds a vacant table outside and decides to sit there instead of going back into her car. She’s looking through instagram and sending memes to Josie when she feels someone sit down across from her.

The redhead looks up and to see a girl with waved dark brown hair and a smirk on her face. Hope tilts her head, was this a small town thing? Sitting at a table with a stranger? “Hi, can I help you?”

The dark haired girl’s smirk grows, “More like can I help you, Mikaelson.” The girls voice sounded familiar and she wasn’t really surprised that someone recognized her, it was becoming a regular thing for the girl. But the girl looked at her as if they knew each other.

“I’m sorry. Who are you?”

“Penelope Park.” Hope knew Penelope was attractive from the few lingering pictures remaining on Josies Instagram but she really could’ve gone the rest of her life without knowing just _how_ attractive the girl was.

She knew this was a small town but she thought she had some time before facing off with her crush’s ex-girlfriend. She knows that she looks surprised so she doesn’t deny it, “Oh, hi. Is this where you tell me to stay away from your girl?”

Penelope chuckles, “The opposite actually. I am here to help you with whatever plan you and Mizzie have cooked up?”

“Mizzie?” Hope raises an eyebrow.

“Milton and Lizzie. Have you not seen the ship names, Hosie?” Penelope steals the cup sitting in front of the redhead and takes a sip.

Hope doesn’t stop the girl from taking her drink, she’s too distracted by the fact that their fans have a ship name for her and Josie. She smiles to herself before looking back at the girl. “We’ve got everything covered.”

“Do you?” Penelope slides back the girls coffee. “How exactly do you plan on sneaking into the school without catches peoples attention?” Hope gives her a questioning look, “If you turn your head, you’ll find a group of girls hyping themselves up to come ask you for a picture.”

With a glance behind herself, Hope sees the girls standing with their phones out. They all quiet down as soon as she looks at them and she knows that they’re definitely going to approach now. “See, and it will be the same at the school.”

“MG has a plan for that.”

Penelope doesn’t get a chance to respond before the group of girls interrupts them. “Sorry to bother you but are you Hope Mikaelson.”

Penelope rolls her eyes and speaks for the redhead “You guys get one group photo and wait until tomorrow to post it or else Josie might see it and you’ll ruin the surprise.” The girls all squeal and both girls almost has to cover her ears as they all start throwing questions.

“Are you guys dating?”

“Have you guys kissed?”

“Why are you talking to Josie’s ex?”

Hope stands from her seat for the picture, “Sorry guys, Penelope is right. One picture and I have to get going.” The girls all rush into action, one of them handing their phone to Penelope.

A picture and awkward hugs later and Hope is leading Penelope to her car so they can talk uninterrupted. She had already seen some more people recognize her and she didn’t want them to approach her.

With Penelope in the passenger seat, Hope puts her seat back a bit so she’s leaning back. “Is that what schools going to be like?”

Penelope chuckles. “Kinda. People will approach you for pictures but they won’t follow you to sneak pictures. Headmaster Saltzman takes privacy very seriously.”

It could be a problem, but she hopes MG has a solid plan to get in the school undetected.

“MG can do a lot of things, but sneaking into a school is not one of them. He’s one of the most liked people in the school, he’ll attract more attention to you.”

Hope raises an eyebrow. “And what? You can do better?”

A laugh leaves Penelope’s lips, “Lizzie doesn’t just call me Satan for fun. A lot of people are scared of me.” That’s a strange thing to be proud of Hope thinks. “I don’t know why, i’m such a sweetheart.”

It’s Hope’s turn to laugh. She know she shouldn’t like a girl who has already been with her crush but Hope can’t help but think they’ll be great friends.

“Fine you can help.” Her phone dings to notify her she has a message. “Guess it’s time to pick up MG.”

She fixes her seat, ready to start the car. “You do know the way to the school right?”

Hope shrugs “I don’t have to. You should know the way.”

Turns out, Penelope Park is terrible at directions. It took them longer than it probably should have. Hope would have probably not known if it wasn’t for the fact that Penelope kept saying something along the lines of “Oh, you were supposed to make a right.”

They made it just in time to see MG walk to the front of the school with a tall brunette. It takes Hope a second but she realizes its Josie. She follows her with her eyes as she enters the building with a smile on her face.

“Not that I don’t want her here but what’s Pen doing in your car Hope?”

Hope turns to her backseat, Penelope must have unlocked the door for him. “Relax, MG I’m here to help.”

“We ran into each other in town.”

“Actually I know you’re the new kid and I heard MG talking to Lizzie about where you’d be.” The two look at her in surprise. “Dr. Saltzman keeps his door open and I overheard him thanking Hopes dad.” She shrugs and leans back in her seat.

“I’m actually not surprised you knew.” MG shakes his head and Hope realizes that Penelope knew of her arrival when the redhead had called Josie. She smiles at the realization that Penelope was actually okay with Josie moving on and she was glad she didn’t actually have to fight the girl like Lizzie had her believe. “Okay so we do have things to pick up from in town so we should get going.”

“You know how to drive right MG?” Hope looks back at the boy in time to see him nod. “Can you drive? I don’t know this place and Penelope sucks at giving directions. The boy laughs, receiving a punch from Penelope.

“Yeah, anyone could’ve told you that.” He slides out the car and switches seats with the redhead. “Oh, Lizzie also wanted me to make sure you were recording.”

Penelope holds up the redheads camera. “I already got some footage of Hope drooling over Jo.”

A blush covers Hope’s cheeks and the car starts and they trio is off. Halfway through the drive, Hope remembers something, “OH! I have weed in the trunk.” The Salvatore students look back at her with a grin.

***

If anyone passed the twins room at that moment, they would see Josie flop down on her bed and cover herself with her blanket.

The group had finished setting everything up to Lizzies liking, all that was left was the stuff MG was picking up but he had assured the twins that he’d drop them off and they could go get ready for the party.

The party wasn’t for a few more hours so the twins joined the group to some early dinner. As soon as she finished, Josie went to her room wanting to take a nap before the party.

She doesn’t know how long she was asleep for but when she wakes up she hears Lizzie talking on the phone in a hushed tone. She stretches and yawns, catching her sisters attention, “She’s awake now.” The blonde twin turns her back and says something Josie can’t hear.

Usually when Josie tries to take a nap and Lizzie is on the phone, the blonde twin does not silence her phone so Josie scrunches her eyebrows and waits for her to finish the call she’s on.

A couple minutes later and Josie didn’t get the chance to ask about the phone call because her sister was throwing pillows at her.

“The party is in an hour and you’ve just been sleeping!” Lizzie starts to look through her own closet for the outfit she had in mind.

Josie already picked out an outfit for herself in advance so she began on her make up. She was going for a natural look so it didn’t take long before she was ready. She curled her hair and went over to help her sister with hers.

“Oh Jo by the way, i got you a date for tonight.”

Josie almost drops the curling iron “why?”

Brown eyes meet blue through the mirror in front of both girls. Josie feels Lizzie shrug under the iron “Well you haven’t gone out in a while and i was hoping something good would come out of this.”

In truth, Lizzie already knew her sister was going to love her date. She’s seen the way her face lights up whenever she gets a message or call from the redhead.

“I don’t need a date Liz. I’m happy to just hang out with you and MG.” Sometimes Josie really wanted to strangle her sister, it’s a sweet gesture but Josie really didn’t want to spend the night with some random kid from their school.

“Well you have a date so go get dressed.” Lizzie knew her sister might not like the idea at first but she knew she’d thank her later.

A knock on the door catches the twin’s attention and Lizzie grins. She picks up her camera to be ready to record.

Josie raises her eyebrow at her sister and assumes her date is standing on the other side.

“Come in!” Lizzie screams from her side of the room.

MG walks in first, Josie smiles and waves at the boy and receives the same thing. MG walks over to the blonde and whispers something to her. Josies about to get closer so she can hear what they’re saying but something catches her eyes.

More like, someone.

A small smile appears on her lips when she sees the shorter brunette walk in.

“Hey Jojo. Need an escort?”


	7. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3

They can hear the old mill before they can see it. Penelope’s arm is hooked with Josie’s as they follow MG and Lizzies lead who are in a similar position.

Josie wonders what it would be like to have Hope escort her.

Music fills their ear and Josie knows they’re going to be shut down by her dad earlier than usual. Making their way inside, they run into Sebastian who was holding a bottle of vodka and some plastic shot cups.

“Hello Elizabeth.”

Sebastian was always super formal as a result of being raised by his English grandparents. They were all about appearances so when Sebastian got arrested for drunk driving, they sent him to the Salvatore School in order to keep him from embarrassing them.

Many of the kids knew that if Sebastian ever approached a girl anywhere it was because he and his on-again off-again girlfriend, Cassandra, were in the outs. It was also a known fact that Lizzie and Casandra were sworn enemies, so naturally, Sebastian flirted with the blonde in order to piss of his kinda ex girlfriend.

Not that Lizzie minded, she loved the attention and pissing off Cassandra. And it wouldn't be the first time she slept with him.

The blonde twin smiles politely and takes a shot cup from the boy, “Sebastian.”

The two maintain eye contact for a while before MG clears his throat. “One group shot before we go say hi to everyone?” He takes the remaining cups and hands them to Josie and Penelope. Sebastian fills all their cups.

The five of them clink their cups together and down it as quickly as possible. Josie’s face scrunches when she tastes the alcohol, she looks over at Penelope who had no reaction, “I hate you.”

She receives a laugh from the group. In the back of her mind, Josie wonders if Hope makes a face after a shot. Clearing her thoughts, Josie leans towards Penelope to whisper in her ear. “We gotta get Sebastian away from Lizzie. Its time for MG to shoot his shot.”

The two look over at MG who is trying to get Lizzies attention away from Sebastian. Penelope nods at Josie and moves to whisper something in Lizzies ear.

Josie raises an eyebrow because she has never seen Lizzie listen to anything Penelope has every said but next thing she knows and Lizzie is walking away from Sebastian, pulling MG over to the drinks table.

Penelope smirks when Josie gives her a questioning look. “What’d you say to her?” The taller brunette gets a shrug as a response and she knows she isn’t going to be getting an answer.

Lizzie and MG return with drinks for all of them and then split from the pair again to go around the room. Josie takes a sip and realizes hers is just soda, she silently thanks MG for remembering she likes to take a break between shots so she doesn’t end up on the ground... again.

That’s a story for another time.

Being alone with Penelope wasn’t how she thought tonight was going to go but she knew it was only a matter of time before the girl got dragged away by her friends.

As if her thoughts could be heard Penelope looks at her phone and leans up to talk closer to Josies ear, “I’m going to find my friends.”

Josie nods and watches her head back from where they came from. Josie spends the next while saying hi to people and dancing with some of her classmates. She’s actually enjoying the party but she can’t help but wonder what a certain redhead is doing.

She breaks off from the girl she was just dancing with and finds somewhere to sit so she can send a snap to Hope. She snaps a selfie of herself holding up a peace sign using the flash to send with the caption, “Wish you were here.”

She receives a black screen in response with the caption, “Have you danced with anyone?”

Josie snaps a pic of the colorfully lit dance floor with the caption, “Yeah but I’d rather be dancing with you.”

She doesn’t know where all her confidence is coming from. She hasn’t had anything to drink other than the shot they all took with Sebastian.

Maybe she should’ve eaten something before she started to drink? Yeah maybe. She heads over to the snacks table and swipes a slice of pizza and a couple of cookies for later.

She feels her phone vibrating, she’s kinda surprised to see Hope was trying to facetime her when she knew she was at a party. Not that Josie was going to ignore the call. She ditches her pizza but takes the cookies and answers the call before realizing she won’t be able to hear the redhead so she quickly makes her way towards the entrance.

The call connects just as she finds a quiet enough spot a few feet away from the clearing surrounding the old mill, _“Hey! Party not any fun?”_

Josie laughs, “As if my sister could throw a lame party. It’s a lot of fun but everyone kinda ditched me.”

_“I think you just need a drink._ ” Josie playfully rolls her eyes

“Yeah, I’ll just be that girl who drinks alone on their phone at a party full of people.”

_“How about I grab you a couple drinks and we dance the night away?”_ Josies eyebrows knit together. The redhead voice echos in her ears, as if it comes from behind her as well as the phone.

Maybe she is drunk. “How are we going to do that if you’re in New Orleans?”

She hears a her laugh and again it sounds like it comes behind her.

Wait. No way. Theres no way what she’s thinking is actually happening.

“Josie can you just turn around?”

Josie nearly drops her cookies when she turns around. Her mouth falls open when she gasps. “Hope?”

Hope Mikaelson is standing less than two feet away from her with a huge smile on her face. It takes a moment for Josies brain to catch up but eventually the brunette is wrapping her arms around the redhead. Josies an emotional person so she really isn’t surprised when tears start forming in her eyes.

“How are you here?!” Josie can feel Hopes laugh against her body and that just causes tears to start falling out. Having a crush on someone who you’ve never been able to hug was the most annoying thing to Josie, she was a hugger and she was really happy to be able to hug the girl.

“You’re shorter than I imagined.”

She hears laughter from around them and she pulls away to see that her sister was standing close by with MG and Penelope.

“You seem to have a thing for shorter girls Jojo.”

Josie ignores Penelope and looks back at Hope who is looking up at her with a soft smile. “You’re just how I imagined.” Josie wipes away a few runaway tears in an attempt to keep her makeup from smudging.

“Cookie.” Real smooth Josette. Is this the gay panic? Hope chuckles and takes one of the cookies from Josies hand and takes a bite.

MG’s voice cuts through the air “We should get back guys.”

Josie nods and takes Hope’s hand to follow her friends back to the party. Once inside Josie leans closer to Hope, “I believe I was promised a drink?”

With a point in the right direction, Hope was off to get them drinks. Her spot was quickly taken up by none other than Penelope Park. Josie tilts her head to the side. “You knew she was coming.” Its not a question. She knows Penelope better than that.

“I did. She’s fun, I can see why you like her.” They share a smile before she continues, “I know you don’t need my approval but I approve.”

Josie thanks her and watches as she makes her leave. They must have timed everything because Hope comes back when Josie loses sight of Penelope. She thanks the girl for the drink and watches as the redhead takes a look around.

“This place looks better at night.” Hope looks back at a confused Josie, “I came with MG earlier to leave the alcohol.”

The brunette twin nods in understandment. Josie smiles at the girl and grabs her free hand once her drink is gone, “Come on, I want to introduce you to some people before they get too drunk.”

She drags the redhead around, they’re cutting through the dance floor when Josie feels Hope stop her, “I would love to meet you friends, but how about a dance first?” Josie smiles as Hope pulls her closer for a dance.

They dance for a few songs, getting closer with each verse. Josies legs start to hurt and she takes Hope with her to find a place to sit near the snack table. Once they’re seated, they’re faced with a very inebriated Jade. She hands Josie a brownie which the brunette happily accepts.

“Hey! You brought these awesome brownies right?” The blonde is talking to Hope who is smiling politely.

“Yeah I did! I made them before I got here.” Josie is surprised to hear that Hope made them herself so she takes a big bite of the one in her hands, she should’ve taken a smaller bite because it had a weird taste.

She wants to spit it out but she swallows instead when she notices that Jade was watching her. “Pretty good right Jo?”

She hands the rest of the brownie to Hope who eats it without hesitation. “Mine tasted weird.” She doesn’t understand whats so funny when Hope and Jade start laughing.

Jade hands Josie the water bottle she was holding, “Don’t worry Jo, it’ll kick in soon.” She leaves the girls with a kiss on the cheek.

“That girl totally has a thing for you.” Josie shakes her head.

“Hope, what did she mean? What will kick in?”

The redhead gives her a guilty look, “It was an edible.” Josie grows silent and Hope worries that she ruined any chance of her and Josie getting together. “I’m so sorry. You asked me to bring weed as a joke but I thought it’d be fine. And then Penelope convinced me to make some pot brownies which is why Penelope walked you here cause brownies take a lot longer to bake than I thought..”

Hope was rambling and Josie thought it was one of the cutest things ever. She smiles at her, “Hope, a heads up would’ve been nice but its okay.”

Josie takes a sip of water and gets up from her seat, dragging Hope with her. She introduces her to some of her friends whenever they run into them.

If you ask her tomorrow when she felt the brownie kick in, she wouldn’t be able to tell you.

One moment she’s laughing with Hope and her friends, the next they’re taking shots with Kaleb and Jed and then they’re dancing alongside her sister and MG. The night goes on and Josie doesnt think she’s ever smiles and laughed so much in her life. Whether it was because of the brownie or the redhead that she’s leaning on, Josie didn’t know and she really didn’t care.

Eventually the party started to die down, Lizzie was MIA as well as most of the people that had attended. Josie had her arms resting on Hopes shoulder for support while the redhead sat on one of the seats that made up the circle Josie’s friends had created.

They were passing around two blunts made up of the last of the weed Hope had brought with her. They’re all sharing stories their personal stories from their time at the Salvatore School. Hope hasn’t attended any of the classes, or seen the most of the school yet but she thinks she was going to enjoy her time there with this bunch of people.

Hope leans back into the tall brunette and laces their fingers together. They share what they both hope is a sweet smile but one can never tell with a clouded mind. With her free hand, Hope takes the blunt from Penelope and hold it up for Josie to take a hit first.

“You guys are nauseatingly cute.” They hear from the mop headed boy on the other side of the circle.

When the smoke leaves Josie’s lips, she notices that it came from Landon who was holding a guitar. The music had been turned off a while ago and she had wondered where the soft music was coming from. “Is this about to turn into a jam session?”

She hears Kaleb and Alyssa groan but she ignores them and moves over to where Landon was stationed and sits on the floor infant of him.

Hope leans over to Penelope, “Should I stop her?”

She clearly wasn’t as quiet as she thought she was because the whole circle started laughing. “No, let her sing. She usually ends up singing whenever she gets high, it's basically tradition.” Wendy answers from her seat near Landon.

Penelope agrees “Get ready Mikaelson, she’s about to freestyle a song that will eventually turn into a project for her, Landon and MG.”

The redhead laughs and looks over at Josie who’s bobbing her head to the cords that Landon is strumming.

They all wait for Josie to sing, passing the burning blunt around before it was out.

Hope and Josies eyes meet and they share a smile. Josies still silently listening to Landons guitar, after a few more beats she looks back at Hope and sings;

_"my heart has a little crush on you_

_so immature but these butterfly’s they keep me laughing_

_my heart wrote a little song for you_

_so won’t you take a listen and dance with me to the rhythm..."_

Hope blushes and tilts her head with a lovestruck smile.

_"it’s about three times_

_you clicked my heels and found your hand in mine_

_i skipped to show you what my heart feels like_

_then i’ll get close and ask you_

_won’t you take a listen and dance with me to the rhythm..."_

Josie starts laughing and shakes her head. “umm, that’s all i got.”

The group applauds her as she ducks her head down. Hope knows she’s inebriated when she makes grabby hands towards Josie but she doesn’t care because the brunette is back sitting next to her, their hands finding each other easily.

Hope thinks thats a perfect chance to kiss her but they get interrupted when the rest of the group startsattempting to make an improvised song of their own but it ends up being a bunch of nonsense. Josie’s the first to yawn and Hope doesn’t hesitate to call it a night for both of them and the rest of the group agrees. They hold hands on the walk back with the rest of the group. Everyone splits up and Hope walks Josie to her door.

“Oh no.” Josie lets go of Hope’s hand and walks ahead of her to inspect her door, more accurately, the sock hanging off the door nob. “I’ve been sexiled!”

She shouldn’t laugh, she shouldn’t, but she does. “You can stay with me.”

“Thank you.” Josie throws her hand over the redheads shoulder before pulling away enough to look at her, “Wait, where are you staying?”

Hope pulls out her phone and looks through her notes, “Any idea how to get to room 245 from here?”

“Yeah its close to here.” Josie leads her to the door at the end of the hall, “How did you get my dad to let you stay the night in one of the schools dorms?”

Oh, Hope forgot to tell her she’s attending the school now. Well, now was as good as any. “Easy, i became a student here.”

Hope opens the door and leads the gaping brunette inside, “wait what?”

A quick look around and Josie can tell that Hope was there already but didn’t unpack any of her things. Hope looks through one of the open suitcases and hands Josie a hoodie and sweats.

“You’re going to attend school here?” Josie receives a hesitant smile. “You’re kinda crazy Hope MIkaelson.”

“Crazy for you maybe.” Hope picks up some clothes for herself and points to the bathroom. “Do you want to take the bathroom?”

Josie moves towards the bathroom. She can’t believe it, Hope Mikaelson was just full of surprises. Only at one point during the night had Josie’s mood dropped, when the thought of Hope having to leave came into her mind. Now, her clouded mind was hoping that Hope didn’t come to the school just to be with her.

As cute as the action was, Josie would hate for Hope to hate her time there and regret ever making the move. It would just lead to resentment.

She shook her head, no. It was a good night, she can’t let her negative thoughts ruin it. She walks back into the room to find Hope already laying in bed. Josie moves to the left side of the bed and slides in-between the sheets. Hope turns off the lights and gets comfortable in the bed.

“Hope?”

“Hmm?” They both move so that they’re facing each other.

“Thank you for tonight.”

Hope smiles, “You don’t have to thank me, i loved hanging out with you.”

Josie leans over and kisses Hope on the corner of her lips. She scoots closer to the girl and puts her arms around the girls waist, head on the shorter girls chest. Its a bit uncomfortable but neither of them complain. They both fall asleep quickly for obvious reasons but they’re both excited for what the next day might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I about to try to get a cute internet girlfriend?  
> find out next time on quarantine time (:
> 
> crush on you is the softest song ever, change my mind.


	8. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG )):
> 
> there's no excuse, I literally just word vomit and post but the word vomit wouldn't come?
> 
> anyways,,,
> 
> here's my word vomit (:

Sleeping next to Josie Saltzman was an experience. For one, she was very touchy. Every time they lost contact, Josie would find some way for them to be touching. It was cute and Hope loved it. Second, Josie was a blanket hog. Hope found that out the hard way. She was a natural hot body so she left the window open so she wouldn’t sweat under the blanket but ended up waking up because she felt a breeze on her back.

And C, Hope was a natural early riser, waking up with the sky was kinda her thing. So when her eyes fluttered open and she was met with Josies sleeping face, she couldn't help but stare. The sunlight slipping through the window was giving Josie a soft spotlight.

As if she could feel the redheads eyes she smiles, “You’re starring.” Her voice thick with sleep but Hope thinks she’s never sounded cuter.

“Am I?”

Josie pull the sheets over her head. “It’s too early.”

The redhead laughs and rolls out of bed. “Okay blanket hog. I’m gonna get ready. I have the worst case of cotton mouth.” She doesn’t get a response and Hope takes that as a sign that the brunette is not getting up anytime soon.

She takes a shower and brushes her teeth until her mouth stops feeling gross. Once she’s dressed, Josie is still sleeping so she decides to start decorating her new room with things she brought with her. She puts up some LED lights she bought for the room, hangs some of her art and puts out pictures of her family.

She’s sitting on the floor putting her clothes into the drawers the room came with when Josie joins her. The brunette still has the blanket wrapped around her when she plops down next to her and Hope can tell she’s still foggy from sleep. Hope holds back a laugh when Josie lays on the floor, head on Hopes lap, eyes closing.

“You know the bed is probably more comfortable than the floor.”

Josie groans and looks up at Hope with a pout, “But you’re over here.”

With that, Josies eyes are closed again and Hope finishes putting her clothes away. She hears a phone vibrating from the other side of the room. She looks down at the sleeping brunette and back at the direction of the noise. She doesn’t want to leave her on the floor so she does the only logical thing;

She picks up the brunette, being gentle to not drop her and lays her back in bed. The vibrating stops and starts again and then she realizes that its not her phone thats vibrating, it’s Josies. Lizzie’s name plastered across the screen.

Deciding it shouldn’t be too early to be awake, Hope reluctantly wakes Josie up with a soft shake so she could answer. While Josie sleepily answers the phone, Hope decides to finish unpacking whatever is left of her stuff.

This time when Josie joins her, she’s unpacking her various skin care products in the bathroom.

“I’ve got to go help clean up the party before my dad finds out there was so much alcohol at our on campus party and cancels our movie night tonight.”

“You guys need some extra help?”

The brunette twin shakes her head, “Lizzie already has most of our friends on clean up duty. You should save yourself, Party Planning Lizzie is nothing compared to Clean-up Lizzie.”

Hope chuckles and nods, “I guess I could figure out how to get around this place.”

Josie starts to collect her things so she can leave, “I’ll find you later and we’ll go to movie night together?”

“Totally.” Hope walks with Josie out the room, “Before you go, point me towards food?”

Josie laughs and gives Hope what she would describe as the worst directions ever. Josie’s phone starts to ring again and one long hug later and they both go off in different directions.

Hope only slightly regrets not accepting the map that Penelope had jokingly offered her when she first arrived.

A few wrong turns and a trip to the boys bathroom ( _Why doesn’t the bathroom have a sign?_ ) has Hope running into a a couple of girls in the middle of making a Tik Tok. Hope internally groans when the younger girls instantly recognize her, knowing that the video will be posted soon. Hope had agreed with Lizzie that the twins could be the ones to break the news of her move in their party video so she had to convince the girls to hold off on posting anything.

One take of the “Savage” dance later, the girls lead the redhead to the dining hall. Hope thinks that they’ll leave her after that but they end up staying with her the entire time she’s eating. The girls are loud so Hope isn’t surprised when they end up drawing a crowd. Hope is starting to question her decision to attend a boarding school.

She doesnt know if the people surrounding her are actually fans of her or if they’re trying to get her to be in their videos. She knows that some of these students are probably taking photos when she isn’t attention but she’s too distracted by the many people trying to talk to her at once.

Eventually she’s able to sneak away when someone starts a ship war about who Josie should be with. She’s seen ship wars happen online for people in tv shows but she never thought she would be part of one of the ships that cause such a fuss.

She thinks its weird of people to be fighting over who they think Josie should be with, her or Penelope. She never really shared her love life with the internet before but she knows this time would be different since both her and Josie are well known. They’ll probably be getting a bunch of opinions about their relationship and she’ll be getting hate from anyone who prefers Penelope. She makes a mental note to ask Penelope to make a video with her so that people know that they aren’t going to be mortal enemies.

She continues her adventure around the school, knowing that she isn’t going to remember where anything is. She’s pretty sure it’s gonna take her a while to be able to make her way around the school and know exactly where she is. 

She’s not sure where or what she should do while she waits for the time to pass and she can see Josie again and she can’t find her way back to her room so once she finds the library, she searches the shelves to find a book to read while she waits.

Hope knows she’s been there for hours when Josie calls her to ask where she was. Josie asks if she could meet her back her room so they could head out togehter and Hope really wishes she could fight the laugh that escapes her lips when she after she has to explain, “Can you come to me? I have no idea how to get back and you kinda suck at directions.”

Josie returns the laugh and agrees before hanging up to meet the redhead. Hope puts the book back where she found it and looks around at the art and the artifacts around the room until she sees Josie enter the library with Jade.

Hope smiles as she approaches the girls with a wave.

“How was clean up?”

Jade and Josie look at each other and shudder, “You don’t want to know.”

“At least we know that MG was finally able to get your sisters attention.”

The redhead gasps, “Wait, MG is the reason you were sexiled?” She receives a nod from the brunette twin. “Hell yeah! I knew Lizzie wasn’t as blind as she was letting on.”

They share a laugh and all agree it was about time, making their way out of the school, “What did you get up to today?”

Hope smiles and takes the brunettes hand while they walk, “Oh you know used the boys bathroom, make a Tik Tok with some fans, started a ship war, read a book, you know, the usual.”

Josie raises an eyebrow, “You walked into the boys bathroom?”

“You started a war?” The two girls look at the blonde that is walking with them.

Hope chuckles, “Yeah. People want Josie to get back together with Penelope.” Hope shrugs.

Jade laughs, “Oh is that all.”

Hope gets Jade and Josie to share whatever they know happened with Lizzie and MG for the rest of the way. They end up at a cemetery and Hope only thinks its a weird place for a movie night for about a minute until she sees how everything is set up.

Hope is happy to realize that all the people that are at attendance are people she’s already met. She says hi to everyone as she passes them. MG calls her name from the grill thats set up on the side. She leaves Josie and Jade and heads towards the boy.

“Heard everything went smoothly with Lizzie.” The redhead gives the boy a side hug as he flips the burger patties that are laying over the grill.

“It went amazing! As of this morning, Mizzie is officially official.” MG gives a bow and Hope can’t help but mirror the big smile on his face. “What about you and Josie?”

Hope looks over at the brunette in question with a smile, “I think that me moving here was a huge step. I think that we both mentally agreed to take things slow.”

MG gives her a small smile “You two looked adorable at the party,”

“If you weren’t my biggest competition, i would totally agree.” Enter Penelope with a knowing smirk. “Connie said you almost started a fight between the gaybies this afternoon.” The brunette adds when she sees the look on Hope and MG’s face.

Hope tilts her head, “Is that the girl that I made a Tik Tok with?” She receives a nod from Penelope, “Oh yeah. Apparently me and you hate each other.”

“Well you did steal her girl.” MG jokes, receiving a punch on the arm from both girls. “Come on guys, I’m making dinner.”

“Some of these better be veggie patties.” Penelope warns and Hope agrees.

“Yeah MG. I don’t want to join forces with my mortal enemy to commit a murder.” Hope raises an eyebrow.

MG puts his hands up in surrender. “No need to make threats, I remembered that not all of us eat meat. Kaleb is on his way with the veggie patties. I’ll bring those over when they’re ready.”

Hope accepts his answer and her and Penelope separate from him. “Before I forget, you down to make a video so people don’t think we hate each other?” Hope receives a shrug but Penelope agrees because it wouldn’t be good for Josie to get hate over who she chooses to date.

Penelope hands Hope a couple of drinks from the cooler thats near the screen and they make their way over to where Josie is sitting with Jade and Landon.

The redhead hands Josie one of the drinks she’s holding and sits next to her. “Where’s Lizzie? Haven’t seen her yet.”

Landon points over towards the blonde thats setting up the projector near a tree. Hope looks over to see that she is accompanied by Jed and Wendy. Hope can’t believe that the twins are able to plan so many social gatherings with their friends and still manage social media and school.

“Hope, I heard you have a fan club now.” Hope raises an eyebrow at the boy, “Word spreads through this school like a fire.”

Hope groans, “thats gonna take some getting used to.”

The group laughs. “The gays at this school have been thirsting for some new gay energy.” The group looks up to see Wendy now joining them. “They’ve had a poll to see which of Josie’s admirers she was going to date next.”

Jade shoves the girl when she sits down, “Thats kinda rude Wends.”

Hope looks at Josie who is giving her a guilty smile, “Just how many admirers do you have Salzman?”

Josie blushes and shrugs, “Enough that they started an actual club for it at the school.”

Penelope chuckles, “Thats my bad. I started it after I found out about Kirby’s crush on her while we were dating.” Hope raises an eyebrow and looks at Landon.

The boy looks away to avoid eye contact. “Jade made me attend the first meeting with her. The room was out of seats when we got there.” Wendy shakes her head. Hope then looks over at Jade next, she isn’t surprised at the news but it still caught her off guard to hear the truth.

Unlike Landon, Jade maintains eye contact with the redhead. “Half the people who showed up left almost as soon as Penelope walked into the room.”

Penelope caught Hope’s attention with her laugh, “Jojo and I were dating at the time and people are kinda scared of me. As soon as they figured out that I made the club, only the people with a serious crush on her stayed.”

Hope could believe what she was hearing, the girl she had a crush on had a club of people who were crushing on her. The conversation continued but she wasn’t listening anymore. Hope and Josie remained silent, just looking at each other. Neither could tell what the other was thinking but Josie knew that Hope was thinking of Josie ditching her for someone else. It had been one of the things that she would fight with Penelope about. The thought of her and Hope ending the same way her and Penelope did bothers her.

“Alright guys! Movie is ready so grab your burgers from MG or popcorn from Jed and please enjoy the movie” Lizzie breaks the girls staring contest and the conversation the rest of the group is having. The all separate, Hope goes to grab some popcorn from Kaleb with Wendy and Josie decide to sit towards the back of the group while Frozen starts to play in front of them.

“You didn’t tell me this was a Disney movie night.” Hope whispers to Josie when the Disney logo shows on the screen.

Its the first thing Hope has said since finding out about the Josie fan club. Josie frowns, “Oh no, you don’t like Disney?”

Hope laughs and shakes her head, “I’m not crazy. If I had known this was a Disney movie night, I would’ve brought my Stitch onesie from New Orleans.”

Josie smiles softly, “You have pictures of you in it, right?”

Hope shakes her head, “I will not expose myself like that.”

They share a smile and watch as the trolls mess with Anna’s memories. MG brings over some veggie burgers for Hope and Josie before going to sit with Lizzie. Josie watches Hope while the movie plays. The redhead is mouthing the movies lines and Josie can’t help but smile.

Before either of them start eating their burgers, Josie pokes Hope’s side. “Can we get out of here?”

Hope looks up at Josie and notes the pleading look, without question she nods her head and follows Josies lead in picking up their food and the blanket they were laying on while Love is an Open Door plays in the background.

The sneak away from the group, Josie leading Hope through the woods until they reach the docks by the lake. They set their stuff up like a picnic under one of the docks lamps.

Hope knows that the brunette has something on her mind so she waits for her to speak what she’s thinking. Josie hands her one of the burgers they brought with them. Hope thinks she was waiting for her to not be able to say anything because once she takes a bite from the burger Josie finally opens up.

“Penelope and I used to fight all the time about the amount of people who apparently simp over me. She used to say that I humor it and accuse me of enjoying the attention. It was our biggest argument that eventually ended us.” Josie looked down at her own burger when she says the last part. “I just don’t want you thinking I’m gonna ditch you for the person with the next number.”

Hope moves closer to the brunette taking one of her hands to get her to look up, “Josie, I would be dumb to assume that I’m the only one with a huge crush on you. I’ll admit hearing just how many people want to be with you is intimidating,” the chuckle at that, “but whoever you choose to be with is entirely your choice.” Josie smiles and nods.

“What if I choose you?” Josie looks back down at the burger still in her hand.

Hope bumps their shoulders together, “Thats gay.” She receives a playful glare as a response, “Josie Saltzman, if you choose me, will you be my girlfriend?”

“Are you asking me out as friends or..” Josie raises an eyebrow at the redhead.

Hope laughs and shakes her head, “Will you be my gal pal?”

The brunette twin can’t help the smile that breaks through, “I would be happy to be your gay girlfriend, Hope Mikaelson.” They stay looking at each other with soft expressions, neither knowing if they should make the first move or if they should wait for the other to.

Josie is the first to break their eye contact, “we should eat these before they get gross and cold.”

Hope agrees and they eat their burgers in a comfortable but heavy silence. Once they’re done with their food they lay side by side to look up at the stars.

“You think theres something out there?” Josie asks as she turns to her side to face the redhead.

“Totally. We can’t be the only planet with life. Maybe theyre just smarter than we are and can hide from us. I’m sure someone will find something eventually.”

Josie nods and sits up to look out into the water a few feet from them, “What about the ocean?”

“You could not pay me to explore the ocean. Whatever is under there is forsures smart enough to stay hidden from humans and I would hate to be the one to find out how.”

Josie laughs, “Does that mean that beaches aren’t your thing?”

Hope shakes her head, “Beaches are just asking for some creepy animal to come up.” Hope stands up to get closer to the water. “This is fine, no sharks, no unknown animal that will probably kill a human if it got too close.”

Josies laugh is cut short when she realizes what Hope is doing. She’s taking her boots and pants off, “You’re not seriously going for a swim right now?”

Hope shrugs, “Why not?” She takes her hoodie and shirt off, leaving her in a sports bra and her underwear. Josie looks away with a blush creeping on her cheeks. “You’re not going to let me swim on my own are you?”

“Hope, the water is going to be freezing, I’ll stay up here and let you know if I see any sharks.”

“Ha ha. C’mon Jo.” She holds her hand out towards the girl.

Josie surprises herself when she takes the girls hand. Once she’s standing she takes off her own hoodie and pants but leaves on the oversized shirt that she had tucked into her jeans. She can feel Hopes eyes on her as she retakes the shorter girls hand, “You’re so short.”

Hope scoffs in offense, “Excuse you, not all of us were gifted with legs for days.”

Josie laughs as they stand toward the edge of the dock. They starts a countdown and once they hit one, Hope throws herself into the water, Josie gets her hand free from her and manages to stay on the dock.

When Hope comes back up for some air she gasps, “Holy shit, it’s freezing.” She can hear Josie’s soft ‘told you’ from above the dock where she is now sitting with her legs dangling down. “Kinda rude of you to not jump.”

“Good thing I didn’t. I heard from a reliable source that the water is freezing.”

Hope hums in response and makes her way closer to where the taller girls legs are dangling, Josie doesnt have time to process before Hope yanks her down into the water.

When Josie comes back up, Hope is laughing. Josie splashes some water at Hope, “This water is freezing!”

Hope shrugs and swims closer to Josie, “Its not so bad once you start moving around.” The redhead finds the other girls hand in the water and they swim around for a while until Hope is sure that the water isn’t too much of a problem for the other girl anymore.

Hope lets her body float around, the cold air hitting her front side leaving goosebumps all over her body. “Hope we should really get out before we catch a cold.”

Hope moves her body so that she’s facing Josie again, “Is that an actual thing? Getting sick from swimming?”

“Yes Hope. Especially when its so cold out.” Josie laughs at the scrunched up face that Hope is making.

“Just a few more minutes. I wanna see how long I can hold my breath for.” Hope doesnt wait for an answer before she submerges her head under the water.

“You’re such a child.” Josie mumbles to herself, knowing that Hope will not be able to hear her. The brunette doesnt know how long she’s been waiting for Hope to come back up but she starts to worry the longer she stays down. “Hope?”

Josie feels around in front of her where Hope had been and comes up empty. _Okay no need to panic, maybe she started to swim around._ Josie starts to swim around to try and find where Hope had moved to. “Hope?”

Panic starts to settle in. _Shit. Fuck._ They had swam a good way away from the dock. Josie looks around the water one last time to try to find any sign of Hope. With no sign of her, she makes her way back to the dock.

Getting closer she sees a figure floating above the water, Josie swims closer and sighs in relief once Hope notices her and swims towards her, “I started swimming underwater and its hella dark under there so I had no idea where-“

Josie slaps the redheads shoulder, “you scared the crap out of me! I thought you drowned yourself!” Josie pulls the shorter girl into a hug.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Hope returns the hug with just as much force as she was getting. “Come on we can get out now.” She leads them both to the side ladder on the dock and they cuddle into each other with the blanket they had with them, wrapped around them.

They’re enjoying each others warmth when a thought pops into Josie’s mind, “How many times have you seen Frozen?” Hope raises an eyebrow in question. “You were mouthing the whole movie before we left.”

Hope chuckles, “It’s my go to movie to put on when I’m editing a video. You have no idea how excited I was when they finally came out with the new one. My only complaint with the second movie is obviously-“

“Elsa not getting a girlfriend?” Josie suggests with a smile.

Hope laughs, “You see its crazy we finish each others-“

“Sandwiches?”

“That’s what i was going to say!” Hope exclaims. Their laughter fills the air.

“How are you feeling about starting classes tomorrow?”

Hope shrugs, “I don’t know how i’m supposed to feel honestly. I know it’s going to be a huge adjustment.” Hope leans her head on Josies shoulder, “Does this school have a gym? I’m going to need a way to release my never ending energy. Unless you want to keep coming here for a swim.”

Josie’s laugh makes Hope shake a bit, “Yeah no, that was enough work out for the week. I’ll ask Jed to introduce you to the Wolf Club.”

“Wolf Club?”

“It’s basically a club where the athletic people who don’t want anything to do with sports go to get their workout in with other people.”

Hope laughs, “Sounds like a lot of testosterone.”

“You have no idea.” Josie sees her phone light up and reaches for it. “Lizzie says they’re all heading back to the school.” She shoots a message back to her sister.

“Guess we gotta head back too? Before your sister decides to lock you out again?”

Josie agrees and they head back towards the school, hand in hand. When they enter the room Josie spots Emma, the school counselor, in the common room and she pulls Hope behind a wall.

Hope doesn’t know what’s happening but she doesn’t get a chance to ask because Josies hand is covering her mouth before a sound could escape her lips.

Josie holds a finger up to her lips to signal Hope to be quiet. Hope watches as she scopes out the halls. She lets Josie pull her down the hall and behind a bookshelf. They’re passing the library when it finally hits her why they’re sneaking through the school. Or rather, an accented voice clues her in.

“It’s past curfew, shouldn’t you be in your room?” Hope turns around and realizes the voice is talking only to her because Josie is hidden behind the corner they were about to turn.

“Sorry, I’m still trying to find my way around the school but I think I know where to go from here.” Hope smiles, pointing towards the hall she was about to go down.

“Ah, you must be Miss Mikaelson.” Hope nods. “Well you better get going.”

“Yes ma’am.” Hope is making the turn when the lady talks again.

“And please remind Josie that her father would not approve of coming in after curfew.”

Hope gives Josie a ‘what the fuck’ face when Josie throws back a response, “Won’t happen again, Emma.”

Josie chuckles at Hope and grabs her hand to lead her the rest of the way towards their rooms. “Sorry about that, I was trying to avoid being caught but Emma is some kind of witch because she always seems to catch anyone who’s not where they’re supposed to be.”

“Definitely a witch.” Josie hums in agreement. They make it in front of the twins room.

“You know how to get to your room from here right?” Hope points in the direction they walked the night before in question. Josie nods, “I’ll show you around the school tomorrow so you don’t get lost on your first day.”

“Thanks. I was scared I’d spend the whole day searching for my first class.”

They stay standing there in the hallway for a while just looking at each other. Neither knowing how to leave each other. Looking at Josies lips, Hope decides its now or never and leans up slowly enough to give Josie an out. Instead Josie follows her lead and their lips meet in the middle.

Josie can’t believe she waited so long to do this, Hope’s lips are softer than she expected and even though she tasted slightly like the water at the docks, she still had a taste that was uniquely her own. They pull away when they hear a knock coming from the other side of Josie’s room door.

“You better be kissing my sister, Mikaelson!” Lizzie’s voice comes through the door and both girl respond with an awkward chuckle.

“Goodnight Josie.”

Josie leans her head down low enough to give Hope one last kiss before breaking all contact, “Good night Hope.”

They give each other one last smile when Josie closes the door. Hope leaves to her room with a smile on her face.

Before going to bed, Hope goes through her social media platforms and looks through some messages she hasn’t read. She sees that MG has sent her the last edit for the twins video to review before they post it. She’s very impressed with MG’s editing skills.

She’s sure everyone will enjoy all the content they’ll be releasing this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is already in the works but I need validation so please comment and let me know what you think.. even if you hate it :P
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes I made, im too lazy to revise)


	9. Videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something...
> 
> spell check? who's she?

*****SALTZMANTWINS MADE A NEW POST*****

@SaltzmanTwins: how to start a riot

The video starts with an off camera Josie walking towards her sister, Hope, MG, and the rest of their friends who are all lounging around the schools common room.

“Guys some creepy guy outside said he’ll buy me a milkshake if I let him grab my ass.”

The friends all talk over themselves.

“I’ll kick his ass.”

“Is he still out there?”

“We should tell Dr. Saltzman.”

“Where is he?”

“What a creep”

All her friends stand up and head outside. Josie’s voice breaks through all the noise, “Yeah, he went that way.” A strawberry milkshake is now on screen as Josie points into a random direction.

As soon as her friends look back at her they all groan.

“Babe! Please tell me you bought that yourself!”

A chorus of Josies name could be heard along with the brunette twins laughter from behind the camera. Her friends all going off on the laughing twin.

…

Comments

slxtforsltzmn;

Penelope and Hope were about to go defend their girls honor

Mizziewins;

mg wanting to do the responsible thing while everyone gets ready for a fight

holtscult;

the look of disappointment on their face when they say the milkshake

HMikaelson;

you can’t play like that smh

Josiesuniverse;

I will buy you the world for a hug

Mklsnisabadass;

No one is gonna point out the babe????????

Slxtforsltzmn;

#JosieProtectionSquad is triggered

* * *

***** NEW SALTZMAN TWINS VIDEO *****

“Hey guys! It’s Hope Mikaelson.”

**Cut**.

“MG here.”

**Cut**.

“Hey guys! It’s Lizzie! Josie is still sleeping but since we got a party to set up, she’ll wake up in a bit or else I’ll throw cold water on her.”

**Cut**.

“I’m Josie.”

**Cut**.

The Saltzman Twins channel logo flashes on the screen before it changes again.

“You may be asking yourself; What is Hope Mikaelson doing on the Saltzman Twins channel?” Hope turns her camera towards the sign that her car is about to pass in the dark. “Well, I’m here for the Saltzman Twins’ 5 Million party.”

**Cut**.

The camera changes to Josies point of view.

Josie is seen on the corner of the phone that is now on the screen, Hope’s glitchy face taking up the rest of the screen. “Oh my gosh. Is that Hope Mikaelson??”

“The one and only.” Hope does a hair flip and gives the girl a charming smile.

“I’m such a huge fan! I can’t believe i’m on a facetime with THE Hope Mikaelson.”

**Cut**.

“She’s here to get the girl.” The scene changes and it looks like the sun is already out and in the frame is Penelope Park sitting in the passenger seat with Hope in the back seat of her own car.

“Any advice?” Hope leans forward against the drivers seat while Penelope leans against the car door.

“She’s allergic to sea weed.” Hope gives her a questioning look.

**Cut**.

“Lizzie has everyone running around to set up for this party. Me and Jade are hiding out so we don’t get an unnecessary job assignment.” Josie turns the camera from to face where Lizzie is yelling at Landon.

Lizzie looks over to catch the camera on her, “Josette get your ass over here!”

The camera turns back to the brunette and catches Jade holding back a laugh, “Good luck.”

“Jade come here.”

“Dang it.”

**Cut**.

The video cuts to MG in the town square, “The twins sent me out to pick some stuff up but I’m also picking up the last few things I need to finally make Lizzie mine.” MG is seen walking towards something but it isn’t shown where he is heading.

“Hope Mikaelson isn’t the only one trying to surprise a Saltzman.”

**Cut**.

“We finished setting up a while ago and Josie disappeared. I’m assuming she’s taking a nap.” Lizzie is seen in the hallway of the boarding school, talking into the camera. “Hope and MG just texted saying they are dropping off some stuff off at the old mill. Mom, dad, I want to apologize in advance for anything you may not approve of.”

**Cut**.

Hope, MG and Penelope are seen in an unknown kitchen. A slim blonde boy around their age pops onto the screen handing them baking supplies before leaving the shot.

“Coming to you live from Connor’s kitchen, you have Hope Mikaelson and Milton Greasley making pot brownies.” Penelope uses a whisk as a microphone.

MG shakes his head and crosses his arms, “I, Milton Greasley, deny that I had a hand in any use of illegal substance.”

Hope laughs, “They’re just brownies, nothing illegal is happening.”

The image zooms into Penelope in time to catch her wink at the camera.

The video stays in the same setting but it’s obvious some time has passed because the counter that was clean before is not covered in eggs shells and many other brownie ingredients.

MG is sitting on a stool while Hope and Penelope are placing a tray with the brownies into the oven. “I hope everyone likes these, I used my Uncle Kol’s special recipe.”

Penelope laughs, “Your uncle taught you how to make brownies?”

Hope nods and then looks straight into the camera with a guilty expression, “Sorry Uncle Kol, mom is probably already on her way to beat your ass.” MG and Penelope laugh.

“We should open a window.” MG gets up to do just that.

**Cut**.

“So MG and Penelope have left back to campus to drop my stuff off and head to the party while I wait for the brownies to finish up. It is now-” Hope picks up her phone to show the time “9:23pm and Josie sent me a snap of her outfit and she looks very beautiful. Can’t wait to see her in person.” Hope smiles into the camera.

**Cut**.

A grey screen shows Hope looking past the camera with the word “Earlier…” written on the bottom. The words “Josie walking into the school” pops up near Hope’s head while she continues to try to get a look at her.

**Cut.**

The twins, accompanied by MG and Penelope, are now standing in the middle of the party. Someone off camera hands them a shot glass and the group all downs it together.

Please drink responsibly.

Josie is the only one of them that makes a sour face after taking the shot.

The camera stays on Josie for a while before it is highjacked by Penelope, “Okay so, I took Josie’s camera because I wanted to say something before you guys start with the hate. Josie is her own person and the same way you guys have the right to an opinion, Josie has a right to choose who she is with.”

Penelope continues to walk through the crowd, talking loud enough for the camera to pick up what she is saying. “I know some of you guys really want me and her to get back together and I get it because same.” She laughs. “But our relationship wasn’t just what you guys were seeing, there was so much more to it and we both know now that it wasn’t the best relationship to be in.”

She raises her plastic cup to the camera, “So, that being said. Jojo, I hope this girl is everything you deserve. Pun intended.” She clinks her cup against the camera and it transitions back to Josie who is shown dancing with Wendy, someone else holding the camera.

**Cut**.

Hope is back in the drivers seat of her parked car, Penelope sitting next to her.

“Josie just sent me a snap.” Hope is looking at her phone with a sickeningly sweet smile. “I think this is the window we were waiting for.

Penelope nods and picks up the camera from the dashboard.

The walk to the old mill is fast forwarded and we see Hope on Face time, MG and Lizzie are now in view, both of them giving Hope a quick side hug while Hope talks to Josie through FaceTime.

“How about I grab you a couple drinks and we dance the night away.” The camera is pointed at Hopes back, Josie is also in view, her back facing Hope and the camera.

“How are we going to do that if you’re in New Orleans?” Lizzie facepalms at her twins obliviousness but the rest of them only laugh.

“Josie can you just turn around?”

Josie turns around and we see them hug for a little while, some lovey-dovey song playing in the background.

The audio cuts out and Josie’s voice breaks through, “You’re shorter than I imagined.”

**Cut**.

Josie and Hope are now standing off to the side of the party, their arms twisted together while they each take a bite of the brownies Hope had brought with her.

Then they’re seen with Lizzie dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

**Cut**.

MG is now standing by the sound equipment, “I am going to shoot one last shot with Lizzie and if this makes it in the video, that means it worked. I gotta put in a song request.”

**Cut**.

The party continues and MG does a fancy flip in the middle of the dance floor that everyone is standing around to leave him room. After a few back flips, MG pulls Lizzie in the crowd and they dance spectacularly with everyone cheering them on.

They end up in a couples dance off with Kaleb and the girl he had brought with him to the party. It draws a bigger crowd and you see that Hope and Josie standing in the crowd dancing along with the music and cheering on MG and the blonde twin.

When the song ends, Jed makes himself the unofficial referee for the dance battle that ends with Lizzie and MG as the winners. The crowd goes wild and Lizzie and MG go with the hype and share an enthusiastic hug. A new song starts and we see the blonde twin pull her companion into a kiss.

**Cut**.

The party is starting to die down and Josie and the friends sans Lizzie and MG are sitting in a circle. We see Josie sing along with Landons guitar. Then we see different failed attempts from the rest of the group.

**Cut**.

The Old Mill is once again filled with people. Josie and Lizzie stand the closest to the camera. Along with the crowd they say, “Thanks for five million.” Everyone cheers and the twins kiss their hand and cover the camera with their hand.

The video ends.

* * *

***** NEW POST BY HMIKAELSON *****

@HMikaelson: boarding schools hit different from homeschool

Hope is standing in front of the Salvatore Boarding School sign in full uniform.

“Aye yo, boarding school check.” The camera zooms into the school sign while “Gold Digger” plays in the background.

Hope is then seen in line pointing at the breakfast buffet table, specifically the waffle making station.

Next you see Hope and Josie entering a classroom with Apple computers at every desk.

It switches to Hope with Penelope waiting in line at a Taco Bell food truck, MG can be seen waving at them from his spot in line at a McDonalds food truck, other food trucks can be seen around the schools front grounds.

Hope is then shown to be in the middle of a huge gym, staff in hand and going against two guys bigger than she is.

Switch over to the Saltzman twins and their friends all messing around in a pool.

Hope and Josie having a picnic, sun setting behind them in the garden.

Lizzie is now holding the camera up towards themselves, while the redhead looks at a textbook as if it has offended her.

And finally, Hope in some sweats and a hoodie jumping into her bed.

Then the video restarts.

…

Comments

mklsnisabadass;

THE HOSIE CONTENT IS SO ASKJFNUEBA

Goodlxthorxx;

this video just called me broke,, rude

LinettiConfetti;

Sign me up for this school pls

Glimmeringadora;

The song choice lmao

SaltzmanTwins;

Watching you struggle to do homework was the highlight of my week -L

 **-** HMikaelson;

That was on Monday.

dreamersnia;

penelope and hope are friends??

* * *

“Hey guys, welcome back to our channel!”

MG, Lizzie and Josie are all sitting on Lizzie’s bed in front of the camera.

“I’m Lizzie.”

“I’m Josie!” MG says, resulting in laughter from the twins.

The twins’ channel logo pops onto the screen.

“We wanted to make a quick video before we go help Josie’s useless girlfriend prepare for her first test ever.” Lizzie rolls her eyes and points to Hope who is off camera.

“Not my fault I was homeschooled before.” Hopes voice comes from that direction.

MG and Josie laugh, “Here we go.”

A bright screen with the words “we’ll be back in just a moment” flashes on the screen before going back on the twins.

“So, since people were really into this part of our last video-“ The screen switches to the clip of Josie singing along with Landons’ guitar from the party before switching back. “Lizzie thought that I should try to write a song with MG right now.”

Lizzie claps her hands, “and I will be giving them a topic. First we need an instrument-“ with a snap of her fingers, a ukulele pops into Josies hand. 

Josie plays a few chords, “MG will be playing my baby.” She gives the instrument a kiss before reluctantly handing it over.

“And Jo will be coming up with our lyrics.”

Lizzie lets MG take her spot next to Josie and wraps her arms around MG in a way that still allows him to hold the ukulele. MG starts to strum on the guitar, Josie nodding her head along trying to prepare herself to match the rhythm.

“The category is… unconditional love!” Lizzie announces dramatically. Josie chuckles as she thinks about what to say. “You got this Jo, just think of me.”

Josie closes her eyes so she can think of words and starts;

_“I couldn’t_

_Think of my life without you in it_

_And I would be lying_

_If I said I did_

_I would be crying if I told you, I admit that”_

The brunette opens her eyes and looks over at her sister as if asking for help. Lizzie motions for her to continue so she just says the first thing that pops into her head.

_“I would be sad, I would be down, I would feel like a frickin clown_

_Without you in my life_

_I think that life is very nice with you_

_Every single day and every night with you”_

A clown emoji pops over Josies face when the word is out of her mouth and it disappears just as fast. Lizzie reaches across MG to take her sisters hand.

_“And yes I love youunconditionally_

_I love you yes for eternity I love you”_

MG stops strumming the ukulele. They all break into laughter.

“That was hella cute.” MG praises his friend.

They all begin to give each other compliments for anything they could before the video cuts and turns back on. Josie is once again holding her ukulele and playing a soft tune.

“Well guys, thanks for making it this far in the video!” Lizzie claps to signal the end of the video.

“Don’t forget to follow us on all our socials, they will all be linking in the bio.”

“And if you want to see me make some more appearances with these lovely ladies,” MG wraps his arms around the twins’ shoulders. “Like, share and demand my presence in the comment section.”

They all kiss their hands and blow it to the camera and it blacks out.

The video comes back again, this time Hope is also in the shot. The redhead has her arms wrapped around the brunette twin, “It was so good Josie. My girl is super talented.”

Josie is about to give the girl a kiss before a pillow hits the back of her head.

“Ew. Please make out with your girlfriend on your own bed, Jo.” Lizzie fakes a gag, MG laughs.

“Date a Saltzman they said, it’d be fun they said.” Hope stage whispers. Mg gives her a high five and the video ends.

* * *

_@HMikaelson;_

_GUYS! I finally got Josie and @PenPark to do a dance with me and I used the wrong audio @SaltzmanTwins_

_@HMikaelson;_

_ALSO, send in some questions for a Q &A vid I’m planning with the super squad_

_@PenPark;_

_@HMikaelson Wrong audio but the audio was not wrong_

_@SaltzmanTwins;_

_@HMikaelson @PenPark where’s the lie though?_

A click at the link sends the page over to TikTok.

As soon as the video starts, the music starts too. All three girls move their arm with the music in the way that the dance entails. When their hands are raised in the air the music stops. The girls look at the camera with their camera still in the air, thinking that the audio is lagging.

“Raise your hand if you’re gay.”

They all look at each other and start laughing. Hope moves towards the camera and the video cuts out with them still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if this is a flop...
> 
> **the song isn't mine, https://vm.tiktok.com/3Hn7pb/
> 
> if you guys want me to drop some of the other tik toks I watched for this chapter,, let me know (:


	10. first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for disappearing for so long!   
> this has been sitting in my drafts for a while and I thought id post.  
> its unedited and I only reread half of it before deciding to just post.

In Hope’s opinion she looked stupid. School uniforms were stupid. She had been on FaceTime with her family and they tried to make a few changes to the outfit but after many attempts they all agreed that the original way was the best look for Hope. Even if it did make her look like the star of a Britney Spears song.

“ _Britney Spears would make that outfit look sexier_ ” Her Auntie Bex had chimed in, earning her a slap on the head from the redheads dad.

Her family had all wanted to wish her luck on her first day and Hope was happy to see them, even if it was through the phone. They thought that she was nervous to start her going to actual classes but her mom and aunts knew that she was more nervous to meet the headmaster.. Who happened to be the father of her girlfriend.

She was going to meet with the headmaster after she got her official Salvatore School tour from said girlfriend. Josie had told the redhead that the meeting was just a chance for her dad to meet all the new students. Hope would get her class schedule from him and then go into her first class of the day.

A knock on the door lets Hope know that her tour guide had arrived. She grabs the backpack her mother had bought her prior to arriving and opens the door.

Josie Saltzman greets her with a quick peck to the lips that leaves a smile on both their faces.

“You ready for your first day?” Josie takes the shorter girls hand and leads her down the hallway.

“Ready to not get lost in this place anymore.”

The tour is something close to a blessing, Hope now knows how to get to and from the dorms and the classrooms, how to find the library, kitchen, dinning and laundry room.

Before heading to Dr. Saltzman’s office, Josie takes them into the dinning room where a waffle bar has been set up by the kitchen staff. Hope is amazed by the amount of topping that are available. She goes a little overboard and piles so many topping that when she tries to take a bite, half the topping fall back onto the plate.

Josie is amazed that the redhead is able to keep herself clean. She snaps a picture of Hope the next time she tries to take a bite and shows it to Hope for permission to post. With Hopes approval she posts it to her instagram story with the caption, “ _girl can eat_ ” and a few laughing and heart emojis.

During the tour and even now, Hope had noticed that a lot of people had been glancing in their direction. When Hope pointed it out to Josie, the brunette had retold the tale of how her sister had punched a guy because he cornered her for a picture and wouldn’t let her leave unless he got a photo resulting in an intense privacy rule being placed to protect the twins and other creators that attended the school.

Hope chuckled and reminded the brunette of the crowd she attracted the day before. “If I didn’t know you were gonna be a student here, I would be in that crowd too,” Josie had said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Once they finished their breakfast, Josie took Hope to the headmasters office. Standing in front of the door made Hope even more nervous than before. She still had no idea if Josie had told her dad about their relationship. She knew it was still very new but she didn’t know if Josie, or even Lizzie, had told him about her.

Josie gave the redhead’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “You’re just saying hi to the headmaster and getting your schedule. You’ll be fine.”

“The headmaster who also happens to be your dad. What if he doesn’t like me and forbids me from seeing you?”

Josie chuckles, “My dad couldn’t stop me from seeing you.” The brunette gives the shorter girl a reassuring kiss. “Besides, its my mom you should be worried about.”

Hope freezes, she doesnt know if its because of the girls kiss or her words. “We haven’t even been together for a week and I’m already meeting your parents? Kinda unfair that you don’t get to meet mine.”

“Whats that they say about gays moving fast?” Hope doesn’t get to answer because Josie is knocking on the door.

Letting go of the redheads hand, Josie leads the way inside. “Morning dad.” Hope stands a few steps behind the taller girl and watches their exchange with a warm heart. “This is-“

“Hope Mikaelson.” The brunettes dad finished for her. “Alaric Saltzman. Your family and I share some history.”

“That’s not usually a good thing.” Hope chuckles nervously. For every friend Klaus Mikaelson had, he had an enemy to go with them.

“While your father and I have had our differences in the past, I can assure you that I won’t hold any of his actions against you.” Hope opted to stay silent and take that in. She looked over at Josie who gave her a shrug from her spot by the bookshelf. “Please sit. Josette, could you give us a moment?”

Josie nodded and cleared the room, giving Hope one more reassuring look. Hope watches her leave.

When she turns back to look at her new headmaster, she finds that he is already watching her.

“I’d like to start by saying welcome to the Salvatore School.” Alaric says proudly as he moves to sit behind his desk. He starts to shuffle through some papers laying on his desk. “Our school’s counselor will give be giving you a student handbook sometime today but I would like to go over some key things that you’ll see in that handbook.”

Hope smiles, “I’m guessing thats because most kids my age, or any kids, are jumping for the chance to read about the rules.”

Alaric hums in agreement, “Exactly.” He hands a paper over to Hope which she quickly realizes is her class schedule. “There are some classes on there that are mandatory but the rest of your class schedule was crafted by your parents. However, here at the Salvatore School we understand that sometimes parents don’t always know what classes best suit their child so you have the power to change your schedule at the end of the week if you do not like the selection they chose.”

Hope looks over her schedule for a second, she didn’t really know which classes were mandatory but she’s sure her parents picked some good ones. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I also understand you are big on social media?”

“I wouldn’t say big but I do have a bit of a following.”

Alaric nods, “whatever the case, you are free to record on campus. In class recording are fine as long as you have permission from the teacher and should any other students be in the video, you must also have their permission to include their faces. Consent is very important here.”

Hope is once again very glad that the school takes social media output seriously enough to make sure that she’s aware of all the rules put in place. Hope is about to say so but Alaric continues. “And while we do have a cleaning and cooking staff, the culinary class kitchen is free for you to use whenever. The cleaning staff will only enter your room once a month for a deep clean, you will be in charge of keeping it clean. And bi-weekly check ins with our school counselor are mandatory unless you or she feels the need for more sessions.”

Hope nods along with everything he says.. “Pool and gym always opened. Curfew for upperclassmen is 10pm, 11 on the weekends. No boys in the girls dorms after curfew and vice versa. Family is always allowed to visit. Leaving campus is fine as long as you don’t miss any classes. Miss a class and make it up on Saturday morning in the library, which could really suck if you’re hungover from the weekly ‘kick back’ at the Old Mill that the kids think I don’t know about.”

Hope raises an eyebrow when he uses air quotes, “You allow everyone to drink on campus?”

Alaric shakes his head, “Here at the Salvatore School we do not condone underage drinking and any student caught with drugs or alcohol will be dealt with accordingly.” The redheaded teen looks at him with a confused look on her face, she decided to ask Josie about that later.

“And thats it for the boring part of the introduction meeting. How are you feeling so far about attending school here?”

Not for the first time, Hope takes a moment to think about how she ended up there. She still thinks its crazy that she did it for a girl but she isn’t about to say that to said girls dad. “It’s definitely going to be something that will take time to get used to.”

“Yes, your parents mentioned you were homeschooled?”

With a nod Hope chuckles, “If you could even call it that. It was more my family wanting me to experience the world and learn things with a more hands on approach.”

The grown man raises his eyebrow at that, “Do you think you will be able to keep up with your classes?”

“Only one way to find out, I suppose.”

Alaric nods, “Well please let me know if you need me to adjust your classes to fit your education level, whether that be higher or lower.” After Hope agrees, Alaric allows her to leave his office.

Alaric watches her as she leaves and notices how quick his daughter is to get to her side as the door closes behind the redhead. His daughter has always been good with helping the new kid but she doesnt usually wait right outside his door as he has their first meeting. He guesses he could ask his daughter about that later.

=====

Hope sits in her first class of the day (her first class ever), Josie had walked her to the door and left her with the promise to walk her to her next class and a kiss on the cheek.

Advanced Art. They unfortunately did not share the class because Josie has “the artistic skills of a toddler”. Her words not Hopes.

Hope didn’t understand why the class was considered “Advanced” art if all art styles were unique and you couldn’t measure the level of talent of people whose art forms may be different from others.

When Hope entered the room she was immediately forced to introduced herself, which was as awkward as any first introduction to a room of strangers would be. She noted that she did not recognize anyone so she had to make the mental decision whether to make friends or to avoid people as best she could.

As soon as she sat down on one of the only available stools, the decision was made for her.

“Roman Sienna.” A boy with a varsity jacket holds his hand out towards her, the redhead shakes it. “You must really be into art if you’re in this class.”

Hope laughs, “I guess you could say that.”

Roman smirks, “Well if you need any tips let me know, I’ll be more than happy to show you a thing or two.”

Hope can’t help but smile, “Thanks.” Hope is confident about many things and her art skills are definitely one of them. She was taught by one the best artists she knew, her father. She used to joke that he probably taught Van Gough how to paint.

It was cute how obvious he was trying to flirt with her. She wonders if he knows who Josie is or if he watches any of their videos. He probably doesn’t watch the girls videos but from what she’s learned so far, the whole school knows who the Salesman twins are, whether that be because of their youtube channel or the fact that their dad is the headmaster.

Their teacher begins their lecture on cubism, “-One of the most influential art movements of the 20th century”

Every few minutes during the lecture, Hope wonders if they’ll get the chance to make their own art.

“-objects are analyzed, broken up and reassembled in an abstracted form-“

The redhead looks over at the boy sitting near her, she can’t say she’s surprised to see him playing a video game on his phone. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he looks up at her and gives her the same smirk as before.

He looks over at the teacher and extends his phone over for her to grab. “She can go on for hours before she tells us we’re going to be making something using the art form of the week.” He whispers as Hope looks down at the phone and holds in a laugh when she realizes he’s been playing Subway Surfer.

She looks at him with an amused smile. He shrugs, “Its an addicting game, don’t judge.” Hope puts her hands up in surrender. “I have this theory she gets her lectures off the wikipedia page so its not like we’ll fail the quiz at the end of the week.”

Hope chuckles at that, “What a great source” she says sarcastically and she starts a new game on the boys phone.

She spent the rest of class passing the phone between them trying to beat each others high score. Even after the lecture was over. The rest of the class was already working on their cubism pieces. Hope noticed that they were using different kind of materials like paints, pastels, pencils, markers.

Still, she figured she had all week to come up with something so she continued to mess around with Roman. Once they got bored with Subway Surfers, they started drawing on each others paper. Hope’s ended up with badly drawn dicks all over her page, Roman’s own paper looking like a seven year olds refrigerator drawing.

The two were laughing their asses off at their quick drawn portrait of each other when the bell rang. Everyone started to pack up their stuff and head out the door. Roman grabbed Hopes hand and wrote his number on her skin. After all their time in class, Hope wondered why she hadn’t thought of asking the boy for his number.

They walk out the door together and Hopes eyes immediately find Josie leaning against the wall across the doorway. Josie’s signature pout is making itself known as she watches the redhead and the boy interact. Hope says goodbye to Roman and walks through the kids rushing to their class to reach Josie.

“Hey Jo.” Hope smiles and leans up to plant a kiss on Josies cheek. As fun as her class was she was happy to be around Josie again.

“I see you've met Roman?” Josie raises an eyebrow.

Hope shrugs, “he seems like a cool guy so I’m hoping I just made a new friend.”

Josie looks unsure but she takes the redheads word for it. “Okay well, you ready for your next class?”

“Yeah how hard can-“ The redheads pulls out her schedule from her pocket, “-calculus be?”

Hope smiles when she sees Josies pout leave her lips, “You are so not ready for this.”

Hope doesnt know why Josie would say it like that but it makes her think that she’s going to hate her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if ya'll still want me to. continue :)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was bad (:


End file.
